A Boring Love Story
by RebelPenBlade55
Summary: So I decided to fall in love with the boy I hate? As Kagome ponders this, where will they go from here now? Read to find out if you get interested. Whoop! Rated M for future references!
1. Starting Back To School

Chapter 1

I hereby say I own nothing of Inuyasha. Just using it's charcters for a story! Ya! YaY! *Thumbs Up*

Background about some of the story: Well some of it is an Inuyasha mix from the series and some of it is mixed with one of my old love life! This story will probably be boring to some and interesting to others, but to me I think it's boring. hahahahahaha. This is my first Inuyasha story. I didn't know how to go about it so finally I decided to use some of my old love life and apply it with Inuyasha and see where it goes. I don't really remember all of it just main parts of it so a lot of it will be truthful and not so truthful. Har Har Har. Anyway have a wonderful day dear readers!

January 3rd. First school day back after Chirstmas break. It was cold and slighty windy outside that day. Kagome sighed. She hated the cold weather. She was hoping that spring would hurry and come back quickly. She sighed once more seeing her breath float in front of her. She closed her eyes for a minute. Then she reopened them to see a smiling Miroku stand before her. They were waiting for the bus to hurry up, come get them, and shipp them off to school where the warmth was. Kagome smiled at Miroku and waved to him. He wasn't the only one who was going to get onto this bus. Miroku had been Kagome's best guy friend since the 5th grade. Funny thing was some days she had a crush on him and some days not, but not anymore has she felt those feelings. Her boyfriend Koga made her extremely happy and satisfied with just being with one person... forever... She dreamily thought of Koga until Miroku nudged her.

"Hey Kagome the bus is here. Wake up would ya?" He was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Miroku started thinking about how the way Kagome was looking. _Ah how radiant she looks right now. Her favorite dark blue jeans that are apple bottoms. The back pockets are shaped like an apple and the thread is red. Red seemed to be her favorite color this year. She looks like she has a red long leeve underneath her black jacket. A red scarf, gloves, and hat. Red seems to suit her. Her chocolate looking eyes seemed so far away from me though. Probably Koga again. Ugh that guy. Hm? How cute South Pole red boots with white fur around the top of the boots. I feel so plaiin when I'm around her. Am I so pathetic? Maybe this year I'll tell her how I really feel! Kagome... Yes! I get to sit with her on the bus. lalalallalallalaaaaa..._

_...Miroku seems to be in a good mood also! _"Hey Miroku-kun! What has gotten you into a good mood? Could it be? A girl that you must like? Am I Right huhuhuhuhuhuhuh?"

"Kagome-chan there isn't a girl that I really like at our school. It's just how there's more snow falling that I'm happy! I love the snow remmeber? And could you quit poking me now"

Kagome snaps her fingers. "Oh darn! I just maybe thought it was different this year." Kagome gave Miroku that oh so loving smile he loved.

"Well no Kagome-chan." He smiled back and they resumed back into silence.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Kagome turned her head back to the bus to see who was yelling at her. She then saw Naraku waving at her more like motioning her over there to sit by him, but she didn't feel like getting up to go sit up him. She really only met the guy last year and he was totally into her. He has a girlfriend which is one of her friends, Sango. Sango somehow always choose the werid ones. Kagome waved back to him and shook her head no saying she didn't want to move. She looked back to Miroku.

"So Miroku what do you think of Sango and Naraku's relationship? Seems kind of strange at times, huh?"

Miroku looked at her. "I don't think he is being honest about his feelings towards her. Sango could do a lot better then that guy." _Sango... Another girl I have a huge crush on. She is just has pretty as Kagome, but I am in love with Kagome so Sango is only the second prettiest girl I have met._

"Yeah I think you and Sango would make a great couple! But I'm not saying that's who you have to go out with or anything just one of those I think you would be great but that's your choice!"

"Oh well yeah I'm not sure me and her would be that great of a couple, but maybe I'll find myslef the right girl to be with."

"Yeah I'm sure you will Miroku-kun!" She smiled at him brightly. _Oh Kagome... So sweet you are._ He smiled back to her but as soon as it was there it was gone.

Kagome felt a different presence beside her before the one that was sitting there a minute ago. By Miroku's reaction it must have been Naraku that somehow got up here. She turned to look and she was right. She knew Miroku didn't really care too much for the guy, but Naraku was pretty nice to her. He always made her feel a little akward at times. Funny thing was his appreance seems so much more older then he was. He was only a year younger then her. _So weird... Sango would choose that guy but I guess it's good for her since they are in the same grade. _

"Hello Kagome-chan. Why didn't you want to come back there and sit with me for?"

_He seemed maybe like he was pouting... but I reallt can't tell with this guy. _"I told Miroku-kun that he is the only person or guy that I would every sit with on this bus. If he was to be absent I'd sit with a girl only. I tell him this because he is really the only guy I don't mind sitting by on the bus. Every other guy makes me feel uncomfortable sitting by them. So sorry Miroku-kun is my only bus buddy! YaY for Miroku-kun!" Kagome clapped her hands and cheered him on.

_Oh my Kagome... You are too much for me sometimes. _"Oh stop it you're making me blush from embarrassment." _She really is making me blush because I'm actually quite happy she said that about me. HA! TAKE THAT NARAKU! _

"Okay Okay Miroku-kun. So yeah shouldn't we be at school yet?"

"Oh who cares so anyway Kagome-chan I was going to ask you if you and Kouga weren't doing anything for Valentine's day, did you want to go on a double date on that day?"

_DID HE REALLY JUST ASK HER THAT? KOUGA BETTER SAY NO TO THAT IDEA!_

_Wow... it's only a month away and the guy is already thinking of double dates?... _"Just depends on what Kouga has planned for us. I'll run it across to him Feburary 1st." She then turned around and tried to talk to Miroku but before she could the bus finally made it to school and off the bus they went. "Wow Miroku-kun glad he found his group of friends to hang with besides us. He was akward."

"I agree with that maybe he'll loosen up by the end of this year. Maybe his problem is trying to fit in still from last year when he was a Freshmen. He has found some friends I think he is kind of fitting into our group. Him and Inuyasha are getting along and me and Inuyasha are friends os maybe I might get to know him a bit better. Which reminds me I guess I'll go find Inuyasha while you go look for Sango or someone. You are popular among our outcast group. Hahahaha... er... joking!"

"I don't feel like looking for anyone today. Lets sit here Miroku-kun. Sometimes I wish the bus would time its time getting here so we don't have to wait until the first bell rings. Ughhh..."

"Kagome-chan! SQUEEEEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Clunk... "Ow that hurt Ayame-sama you didn't have to tackle hug me today."

"Ah yeah yeah but me and Shippou are going back out going! I'm excited because I think we are still in love from when we were in 7th to 9th grade! Awwww maybe he's the man of my dreams! So how are you and Kouga-sama doing? By the where is Kouga-sama?"

"Kouga and I are doing just fine. Even though I didn't get to see him over my Chirstmas break because of the weather being so bad that his mom couldn't drive him over here to see me. Which was fine because I understood."

"So when are we ever going to meet Kouga-sama? You two were going out since the end of our Sphomore year!"

"Well I was thinking about letting him meet ya'll during our Prom this year! How exciting would that be?"

"VERY EXCITING!"

_I don't think it would be... I was so totally going to ask Kagome-chan to the Prom but I guess I lied to myself right there. Blast it all!_

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Time for first period. See you later Ayame! I know you and Shippou got to meet before first period."

"Oh YEAH! Bye Bye Kagome-chan, Miroku-kun!" And away she went.

"I'll walk you to your class Kagome-chan."

"Thanks Miroku-kun." And that's how the beginning of the day started. The only class that has changed from first semester is... _My 5th period? I got to go to sewing class? Ugh just what I wanted to read during lunch. _

"Hey Kagome-chan what's the matter?"

"I have to go to sewing class for my 5th period instead of Humanities. I rather of stayed in Humanities then sewing class! Ugh"

"Oh HAHAHA You'll see me in that class then idiot"

"Inuyasha-kun quit calling me an idiot. Just because you are annoying and unmature doesn't mean you've got to take it out on me."

"Well anyway Kagome-chan so sewing not your thing or something?"

"No way it isn't Miroku-kun. I'm off to go sit with Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Hojo. They are so much better company then Inuyasha will ever be."

"See ya don't want to be ya."

"Oh I'm so glad you don't want to be a girl then! HAHAHA!" Inuyasha didn't have a come back after that one so away Kagome walked to the others. "Hey Hojo how are you and Kikyo doing? Why isn't she sitting with you for?"

"Oh well I'm not sure myself. She likes sitting over there with her friends more then me sometimes."

"Oh don't get too discouraged Hojo! You two will be fine. So Sesshomaru do you still like Russia better then Japan?"

"Well yes I do. Russia you could do this here in Japan you can't do that. Death upon all of Japan!"

"Oh Sesshomaru you're so funny."

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Get off of me you runt!"

"Ayame you shouldn't pout. You know he doesn't like to be touched in a loveable way like hugging. Even though I do it to him it is still funny, huh?"

""

"Kagome-chan has the color red became your second favorite color this year? Last year is was green as your second favotire color."

"Yeah I guess red has became the second favorite color. So Sesshomaru did you play with your pink unicorn on a stick that makes noise over Chirstmas break?"

"We mean you wanted the thing Sesshomaru-kun! HEHEHEHEHE Kagome-chan and I couldn't resist since you said you'd take the unicorn and gallop around with it at school when we said we didn't want to buy it at first." Both the girls then ignited into a laughter that hadn't be shooken off by someone talking to you to calm down enough.

"Yeah Sesshomaru-kun was you going to ride it all the way back to Russia? Ayame told me all about you wanting the horse! It was so funny the look on your face when you got it!"

"Shippou you better disappear you and that runt!"

"About Kagome-chan she was in on it, too!"

"She isn't as annoying as you two are now go away freaks!"

Shippou and Ayame decided to stay but they were so infused together that Sesshomaru didn't mind.

"I put the stupid horse beside my bed. Silly thing it was."

"Will you take it to Russia with you so you can think of me and Ayame?"

"Probably as a suvenior so yes."

"Kewlz! Hojo-kun you hear that? He is keeping our present!"

"Horray!"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh looks like lunch is finally over and ughh... to 5th period I go... great.."

Kagome walked into her class. It was just so weird being in here for only half a semester. _Now I got to get used to this teacher. yay... UGH There's that stupid Inuyasha! I'm just going to sit here by myself since I see none of my friends here! _Kagome settled herself in and waited for the class to end.

Well that's all how it happened every morning Miroku and Kagome sat on the bus together while Naraku pestered sometimes. Kagome would sit with different people everyday at lunch and in the mornings. 5th period was the only class she didn't have a friend in. Well Rin the other exchanged student from Bolvia kept trying to talk to her but she was always so fused into her thoughts she reallt didn't pay too much mind to her. Finally one day Inuyasha decided to pester her. He moved from where he was sitting to the table where Kagome is now sitting. Kagome looked up at him. And the only thing she wanted to do was get out of there!

"Hey there figured I'd come over here and kick you off this table because you stole my spot."

"You haven't even been sitting over here this whole month! You have been sitting over there with those people!"

"Well this was my table before you came and sat over here! So I'm here to take it back!"

~~~.Dun.~~~

Will Kagome give in and move somewhere else or will she say no to Inuyasha and will he walk away? What happens in this boring love story? Interested? Stay for the next new exciting installment! Whooo.


	2. Annoyance Torture

CHAPTER 2

*~*Ahem*~* I don't Own Inuyasha Charcters. Thank you.

"Hey there figured I'd come over here and kick you off this table because you stole my spot." Inuyasha said so unnicely.

"You haven't even been sitting over here this whole month! You have been sitting over there with those people!" Kagome whined.

"Well this was my table before you came and sat over here! So I'm here to take it back!" Inuyasha said so proudly.

"Well I'm not moving because I was here first. You just sat over there all this time with those people and now you come to me? NO WAY!" She screamed at him.

He just snickered because he knew he just hit her level of annoyance. Now that he knows she doesn't handle persistence well he plans on taking over it. "BAH! Then w'll both have to sit here then! Ahahahhaaa!"

"UGH! Whatever just don't talk to me!"

"Feh whatever."

20 minutes into class and Inuyasha finally had to say something. "Hey Kagome. You need to move from this table! It's mine!"

She tried to ignore him.

" HELLOOOO! I know you can hear ME! MOVE FROM MY TABLE!"

"Oh just give it a rest already Inuyasha!"

"NO WAY! Move now!"

"Are you crazy? I don't even know anyone in here and most of the tables are full BUT this one! Go back to your own table!"

"No this is my table!"

"Ugh whatever I'm not moving either!" Kagome then went back to her work she was doing.

"You're so stupid!"

She still kept ignoring him for awhile more, but he just kept going on and on and on until... RING! "OH THANK GOODNESS!" Kagome gathered her things quickly and walked out the door.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hey Sango! Thank goodness. Ugh that Inuyasha is getting so old! Today it's This is my table! Whatever!"

"Yeah he so sounds immature!"

"Yeah no kidding!"

"Alright see you later!"

School ended with some homework to do. Nothing major really. Then the next few days in class Inuyasha did the same ol' routine. How that was his table she needed to move, and then her ignoring hi the whole time. She thought that this sewing class was going to be an interesting class this year. Then finally Inuuyasha quit with the whole this is my table stuff. He then decided to leave her alone for awhile. He actually decided to chat nicely with her today.

"So how's your project coming along after this whole month of January has gone by in a flash?"

"Um I'm almost to the point where I get to start sewing on the machines! How about you?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh I got a little behind. I'm a few strips behind."

"Ummm... would you like my help?"

"Nah I'll get it. I don't care about this project anyway."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah so you going to that stupid Valentine's day dance event thing?"

"Probably! My friends are begging me to go to it! So I'll have to go!"

"Yeah well... Wanna be my date to it?" He said with confidence.

"Um... I'm sorry but I already have a date."

That got him upset and that made him change back to the old Inuyasha. "Well whatever! Trying to be nice to you and you go on and say that! You need to move from this table!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Feh whatever I'm moving."

Then he got up and left to go talk to some people. _Did he really not think I had someone to go with me or something? Does he... EH NO! WAY! Anyway got to get this silly quilt complete as soon as I can! _Then the bell rang. Valentine's day was creeping up fast. After the day Inuyasha ssked her to be his date, he hadn't said any words to her when he was there. He became absent a lot, too now. Today he was here though and he was sitting with her today. It was only a couple of days before the dance and Valentine's day was on a sunday! So they had to do it on Saturday instead. Inuyasha finally decided to speak to her today.

"Well you still have a date or are you available yet?"

"No I'm not available! I still have a date."

"Feh whatever loser."

He quit talking to her for awhile yet then he started up again.

"You should go with me and not lie that you have someone! Koga is a graduate student and you know he wouldn't be able to get in!"

"Ummmm... Well I was going to try and sneak him in!"

"You should still go with me anyway!"

"No no Inuyasha."

Then he got quiet again. The bell rang and Kagome got up to leave.

...

It was the day of the dance. Kagome was real excited! They were already at the school dance. They were able to sneak Koga in with sucess!

"Wow the decorations are so awesome!" Ayame said in awe.

"Yeah no joke!" Kagome replied in wonderment.

"Well Kagome it is time to dance!"

"Oh yeah Ayame!"

Koga danced with Kagome and Ayame for a little while until the others got there. Then Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Hojo, and Kikyo appeared.

"Hey guys!" Ayame yelled to them.

"Hey." Everyone replied.

"Hey Hojo I'm going to go find some of my friends. I'll dance with you later."

"But Kikyo you're my girlfriend... Oh whatever I'll see you in a bit."

Kikyo then walked off. Sango popped off saying something, "Kikyo is a slut! Why would a nice guy like you be dating her for? I bet she's finding another guy to rub her butt all over him!"

"Oh Sango I bet you're right but... I just fell in love with her... I can't help myself."

"Well when she cheats, lies, and hurts you so much where you can't take it, I'll be the one saying ABOUT TIME SHE LEFT YOU SO YOU CAN START ON SOMEONE NEW AND BETTER FOR YOU!" Sango replied back angerily.

"Yeah yeah. Hey Kagome can we dance some?"

"Sure Hojo!"

Hojo dragged her away from the group for a few.

"I feel like I need to move on from Kikyo but I just can't. I really love her and all."

"Well I think I know someone who does have a crush on you."

"Yeah you do? Who?"

"I think Sango may have one on you."

"Oh well... She's really not my type. Besides her and Miroku I think would look good together."

"Yeah probably so."

They danced for a bit more then he left her to go find Kikyo. Kagome went back to go look for the group. She couldn't find them but she did bump into someone on accident. "Oh I'm so sorry."

He turned around looking at her with those angry golden eyes of his. Then they became from anger to a little jolt of amusement. "Oh hey there Kagome! Where's you boyfriend? Did he abandon you? If ou would have came with me I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Oh Inuyasha just shut up and leave me alone! I went somewhere and the group moved. I'm just looking for everyone. Now Goodbye Inuyasha."

She was trying to walk away but he grabbed her and dragged her close to him. "Well lets dance before you do!"

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome whined.

"Yes Kagome!" Imuyasha said mockingly.

Then Ayame appeared at the right time. "There you are! Hey creep let her go!" Ayame snatched Kagome away from Inuyasha and off they went.

"Oh thank you for helping me away from the creep!"

"Yeah that's what friends are for!" They both laughed at that statement. The whole night went well. Eveyone asked Koga how he was doing after graduating and more questions about this and that. Inuyasha walked by a few times staring at Kagome the whole time he walked by. Then finally Kagome decided to just have one dance with him. She kind of, sort of felt bad for rejecting him.

"Hey guys I'll be right back!"

"Okay Love!" Koga smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Then she walked off to go find Inuyasha. Which it didn't take her long because he popped up right in front of her so quickly.

"So you finally decided to take my dance offer right?"

"What if I was going to the bathroom? Don't automatically think I'm here for you!"

"Well lets dance anyway since you're here now!" He grabbed her and this time she got into the stance to dance in with him. The song finally ended and she walked away from him. She went back to everybody.

"So you danced with the creep huh?"

"Yeah you know how I get Ayame."

"Yeah Kagome I do. It's fine."

Then the night ended just like that. Everyone went home. Koga took her home and they kissed goodnight to each other before he drove away. She was so happy right at that moment. And how could she not be? Then it was already morning and time for school. "Ugh..."

"Hey Miroku!"

"Hey Kagome! That was a nice dance we had! Thank you for dancing with me for a little bit."

"Oh yeah." Then Naraku popped up.

"You didn't dance with me Kagome! Actually I think you were purposely ignoring me!"

"Oh well sorry I just didn't get around to it! Busy you know? You had Kikyo to dance with! I saw you!"

"Yeah I'm interested in her and I plan on taking her from Hojo. She keeps telling me she's miserable and I keep telling her to leave him and come with me. I hope she does soon!"

They finally arrived at school. When they got off Kikyo came up running towards Naraku.

"Oh Naraku! I'll be your girlfriend! I just dumped Hojo because I'm tired of him! He is just so stupid! I want you!" Then they kissed.

Kagome dragged Miroku to the door. "EW! We really had to see that?"

"Eh I know what you mean! Well poor Hojo, I bet his heart is broken right now."

Then they saw Hojo crying at the table. Kagome sat next to him to try and comfort him. Sango was trying hard too to cheer him up but nothing was working.

"Shhhhe broke uP withhh Meee THiS morninG!"

"Well maybe it was best you two didn't work out!" Kagome said so caringly.

"Nooooo I lOVE HER!"

He then jumped up and run towards her. He was demanding her back but she yelled at him to say that she and Naraku was a couple now and there was nothing he could do. Hojo came back in defeat and anger. He looked at Sango. "SANGO!"

"Eh? Yes?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Do oyu like me?"

"Ermmm... uhhh...welll..." She began to blush. "Yeah I do."

"Good lets be a happy couple then." He smiled towards her.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be your rebound girl right now. When I know you like me for me and not a rebound girl, I'll go out with you then." Hojo then got sad all over again. Oh well but Sango was right. She wasn't going to be no rebound girl and good for her! Then the morning bell rang.

Half the day was already gone. Kagome was already making her way to 5 th period. Lunch was really lousy. Hojo whined and complained the whole time. Kagome was looking down at the ground. She hadn't even realized she had bumped into Inuyasha again. She didn't even realize her head was resting on his chest. She just stood there in her deep thoughts...

"So when you gonna get out of your strance and realize your whole body is shifting towards me and using me as a human pole!"

Kagome blushed out of embrrassement. "OH INUYASHA! I'm Soooooo Sorry! I was totally spaced out! Eh? You okay?"

He looked tired and kind of pale. "Eh yeah I just got sick over the weekend but I came to school anyway to see some friends. I was bored at home the whole time. Oh yeah thanks for the dance." Then he walked off. She looked at him. _I swear he is bipolar! Some days he's nice like this then other days he's mean,crude, rude amd cruel! Oh well better start on my work._ Rest of the hour went by Inuyasha free. He sleeped the whole entire time. The bell rang and Kagome started to gather her stuff, but Inuyasha hadn't woken up yet. She walked over to him.

She nudged him a little and leaned down some so she could talk to him. "Inuyasha the bell has rang. Wake up!"

"He jumped out of his sleep. He looked at Kagome in surprise and confusionment!. Then his eyes registered where he was and he got up to start gathering his things then he left. Kagome did the same.

The next day in 5th period...

"Oh hey Inuyasha you seem to be feeling better!"

"Yeah right whatever!"

"Oh okay..."

He walked up beside her and then she felt something sharp poke her in the side. "OW!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha just stood there and laughed at him.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh I poked you with a needle!"

"YOU JERK! YOU CREEP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hahahahahahaaha" He walked off in trumiph. All day he kept doing that to her. She would then scream at him. You figure the teacher would say something but she was always out of the room. Finally the bell rang.

"UGH!" Naraku came out of nowhere.

"So Kagome! Hello."

"Yeah hi. The freakin' creep I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh Inuyasha huh? Yeah why?"

"He kept poking me with a sewing needle into my side the whole time!"

"Oh I'll talk to him or Miroku can."

"I don't care I'm just fed up with him!" Then Naraku disappeared as quickly as he appeared. The after school bell finally rang. Ayame decided to stay the night with Kagome.

"UGH! INUYASHA IS SUCH A CREEPPPPP!"

"So he's pestering you that badly?"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF HE KEPT POKING YOU IN THE SIDE WITH A SEWING NEEDLE!"

"Yeah that wouldn't feel pleasant! I'd hit him!"

"No JOKE! But I'm such a weak human compared to the half demon he is!"

"Ah Kagome you are more strong then most humans are!"

"Yeah maybe."

"You don't think Inuyasha might be crushing hard on you though Kagome?"

"THAT CREEP? NO WAY! HE'S JUST BEING RUDE!"

"You never know though! Hehehehee."

"Ugh..." Then they had a fun slumber party together that night. And Kagome was happy for that.

End. Yeah so we didn't have no Valentine's day dance at our school so that was just something made up. But it helped to get the story rolling a bit more better. I'm warning you I bet and thinking that the chapter three is still going to be boring. lol Then I think after chapter three, chapter four will be a bit more exciting! So anyway yahooo! Chapter 2 is finally up and running! lol Feel free to review if you like. Thank you for reading! =D


	3. Something Is Happening!

CHAPTER 3.

I Own No Inuyasha Charcters. YaYz!

Today had already been a bad day, but Inuyasha was just making it worse. She had been late to school this morning because her mother had forgotten she was there. _REALLY? HOW DO YOU FORGET I WAS THERE? _She screamed in her mind. Then bad enough Miroku and her got into a fight because well she didn't even remember they just did. Maybe it was to do with... How she just yelled at him for no reason? Yeah that was probably right! Then Koga was being so rude to her. She just didn't understand it! And now Inuyasha was just messing with her hardcore today.

"Ahahahaha your boyfriend is a loser if he's even ignoring you."

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THAT FOR ONCE HUH? GO BACK TO THAT STUPID TABLE AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREKAING JERRK!" She yelled so loudly that the teacher was even stunned on this one. Everyone stared at her and he was then embarrssed. He quit tlaking to her alright. The last 5 minutes of class Inuyasha started it up again.

"You're still a loser as well."

"JERK!" Then she just became drained of all emotions. She just got tired of him. She got up gathered her stuff and just walked out of the classroom to go to the bathroom. She wouldn't even ask the teacher because he was never in the room. Then she heeard footsteps following her. She turned around to see Inuyasha was following her. "Oh what you going to follow me to the bathroom, too?" She said so emotionless.

"Well no I just came to see why you just got up and left without saying anything!"

"Why do you think Inuyasha? Really? Look I'm having a bad enough day as it is. Just go away."

Then all of a sudden he was in front of her. He was staring her down. His eyes seemed different. "Kagome. I'm... sorry."

She was surprised. She just dropped all of her things and hugged him. He was even surprised. She wouldn't care though. All she really needed was a hug. He then wrapped his arms around her. Then he let go and pushed her away. "Well anyway go to the bathroom I'm goin back to the room." Then he walked off just like that. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" He waved his hand in the air like yeah whatever.

When class was over, she was out of the room humming to herself. Inuyasha had kept trying to pester her into anger like he usually did but all she did say was, "Okay Inuyasha. You're just so silly." It was even creeping him out. She was humming all the way out of the classroom. She saw Miroku come up to her. She waved at him. "Oh Miroku I'm so sorry for being so rude to you this morning!"

"Oh Kagome... It's alright. I knew you were in a bad mood but I just had to get you going even worse. I should be sorry. I knew better then to keep pestering you like that."

"Oh Miroku..." She hugged him quickly. "You're so nice!" She smiled at him. He seemed to blush a little.

The day finally ended.

"I wonder what Ayame is up to. Mom siad she was picking me up. Maybe she forgot again... Ugh. I'll see if Ayame is here for night school yet or not. It's so werid that she's in night school." As soon as she said that Ayame popped up. "Oh Hey Ayame!"

"Hey Kagome! I'm sooo glad to see you! It has been awhile! Night school is so easy for me!"

"Yeah I bet. I have heard it was. Maybe I should join you ahahaha."

"Now Kagome you shouldn't but anyway how are you and Koga doing after your fight you told me about?"

"Oh... he hasn't texted me... He has been acting different lately. I wonder what's up with him!"

"Yeah who knows. How are you suppose to know if something is wrong when he won't tell you, right?"

"Oh yeah I know it Ayame. Oh looks there's my mom. Okay I'll see you later take care! Love you!"

"Love you too Kagome! Buh-byez!"

Then they went their seperate ways.

It had been a few days and Inuyasha had been absent quite a few yet again. It really didn't surprise her. When he was here all he did was nap and kept falling further behind. She, herself, was behind too. The only reason why she was soooo behind because she was always doing other homework besides the stupid quilt. Finally the teacher told her that maybe she should come in for lunch. She thought about that then finally decided she would. She was getting almost as far behind as Inuyasha and she didn't even like it! Today Inuyasha was here and he was magically trying to do work! Well that got her motivated to do some work too! So she began to go to the machine and fix it up. Inuyasha came over to her.

"Hey um, Kagome can you help me?"

"Sure lets go over there! Oh you're almost finished to start getting to go to the sewing machine! Okay I'll do this you do that!" So she started helping him. It took them the rest of the period to catch him up to her. Then..._OH NO! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING! I HAVE BEEN HELPING HIM!... That's just great..._ Inuyasha realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I forgot to do anything for myself and just helped you."

"Well that's GOOD! Because now I can set my stuff up by your stuff everyday!" Then the bell rang. Good thing she already just started packing her stuff up. Then she walked out of the class with nothing to say to Inuyasha.

Naraku decided to appear before her. "Kagome I need your number."

"Um why?"

"So I can text you! Get to know you better! Besides I need someone to talk to! Kikyo is getting so annoying!"

"Oh yeah how is your relationship with her doing?"

"It's horrible! Worst mistake EVER!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kagome couldn't hold that in. There was no way she was holding that one in. He looked at her stunned then he shook his head. "Well the bell is about to ring so I'll chat with you later! Bye bye!" He realized he still never got her number but he said forget it and walked to his own classroom.

Kagome was in class catching up on her sewing the next 2 weeks. Inuyasha finally inquired asking her why she had all of a sudden got so much work done.

"Well Inuyasha I come in at lunch everyday and I work my hardest to catch up because I really gotta catch up!"

"WHAT? Can I do that too?"

"I bet just ask the teacher." Then within a flash Inuyasha was at the teacher asking him to be able to come in at lunch with Kagome as well. The teacher obviously said yes because Inuyasha came to her with a smile on his face.

"Alright now tomrrow I'd like you to wait on me while I get myslef some lunch and we'll come into the classroom together everyday from now on!"

"Eh sure sure." She went back to work. Then Inuyasha set up his sewing machine and started sewing beside her.

He must have gotten bored because he decided to poke her in the leg with a needle. "UGH JERK!" She finally started calling him by jerk more then his actual name. And when she hadn't called him a jerk for the day and actually called him by his name he would say something about it and then do something to make her call him a jerk. Apparently he liked it... Creep... Oh and creep was his other name occasionally, too.

"So Kagome will you be my girldriend?"

"No jerk."

"Aw come on. Give me your number! I'll take you on a romantic date! And we'll have some fun! Be my girlfriend!"

"No way creep!"

"For 20 minutes?"

"NO!"

"A minute?"

"I said no."

"A second?"

"ARE YOU desperate or soemthing? Go hit on Kikyo. She's a slut and will take anybody!"

"Um. Ew. No. That sex freak probably has some type of diseases! I bet she already gave a disease to Naraku and Hojo! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally all the anger she could muster up came out of no where she punched him hard in the arm. He looked at her like, "What The Hell?" Then she just stared at him in shock. "Ummm... Inu... Inuyasha.."

"You call that a punch?"

"OH SHUT UP AND GO SET YOUR MACHINE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" She looked up at the time. The bell was going to ring in 5 minutes. So she just decided to gather her stuff up and put it up. Inuyasha did the same. She was at the table sitting there.

He decided to sit beside her. "So you'll be my girlfriend right?"

"UGH CREEP NO!" She got up to wait by the door for the bell to ring because it was almost time. He followed her even to the door! _What a creep! Why can he be such a creep for? OH! And a jerk?_

"Kagome!" Then she hightailed it out of there! Inuyasha didn't follow her though. She sighed. Sango decided to come and talk to her for a minute.

"Hey how you doing? You don't talk much to anyone much anymore. Just mainly to Miroku."

"Well yeah I guess I have because rather untalkative. Well okay Inuyasha is still bugging me, but today he started with something new. He started asking me out now but he's not being serious!"

"Oh he's so stupid anyway but hey can I come stay the night with you? I'm starting to get a little girly like you know what to play some crazy dress up?"

"Sure Sango! and you know my house is the best to do that!" They both laughed and went to class. They decided that Sango was to stay the whole weekend and go to school in the morning with her on Monday and go home that Monday. It was only Thursday and they were both excited! Inuyasha had been actually at school for 3 days straight! After he decided to go into lunch with Kagome and catch up work, he has been showing up at school. Usually he only comes 1 RARELY 2 days in one week. Three days though? That scared her! Well who cares! Friday was the 17th of March and her and Sango and some other friends were going to go party it up! Kagome finally got her license last weekend and she was able to drive herself around! Yahoooo! She was humming while she walked into the classroom. The door was closed like it usually was and she had to knock. As usual Inuyasha always answered. He didn't get lunch today for himself. He looked at her to see why she was so happy for and humming.

"So what you so happy about? Maybe it's because you realized the teahcer isn't gonna be in here with us!" He smiled wickedly. She looked around to see that the teacher really wasn't there!

"Oh where did he go?" As she said this she shut the door. After she did she realized maybe that was a mistake!

"He said he had to go do something and knew that we would be fine!"

"Eh maybe yeah if you don't start no fights with me!"

"Yeah so you gonna be my girlfriend yet?"

"No Inuyasha!"

"Hey can we hug?"

She looked at him with a confused look. "Eh.. sure?"

He came to her and hugged her. "You know what if the teacher walked in on us? I wonder what he would say?" While he said this he was still hugging her. Her heart started to thump a little... What was this feeling? _I can't believe it! I don't like him... do I? _

"Oh Inuyasha whatever! Hugging isn't anything bad anyway!" He let go of her and they went to work. Out of the whole room he still set his machine beside hers. Finally she just stopped what she was doing and really stared at him. She just stared at him. She went into a daze. _What would it be like if he kissed me like this since we are alone? OH KAGOME! He wouldn't make no silly move like that! He's too stupid. UGH! Why am I thinking like this? I'm sooo confused... Koga has been ignoring me and won't much like REFUSES to talk to me! And here is Inuyasha... NO! He doesn't really like me like that at all! He is just joking around and playing... or is he? Yet in this room with no people in it he still chooses to have his seat beside mine... UGH KAGOME! GEt it together girl! Text Koga DEMANDING you speak to him! Call his home phone TODAY!_

She had been so spaced out that Inuyasha made his move to poke her in the leg with a needle again. That short pain brought her back to life! "Oh space cadet! Where did you go? You just stopped and kept staring at me! It was creepy! CREEP! Ahahahaa."

_Yeah that definately makes me not like him. He's too childish! _"Whatever creep!" Then the lunch bell rang. She got up to go mingle with some of her friends. Then the 10 minutes break for you to get your stuff and go back to class bell rang. Kagome was already back in her seat sewing again. Inuyasha was mingling around somewhere. Then came back. She figured he would go do other stuff for awhile before coming back over here.

"So girlfriend, it's nice to see you again!" He laughed.

"Ugh I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yeah you should be!"

"GO harrass someone else! Like the Bolvia exchanged student! Go bug Rin!"

"Maybe I will! But I won't because I know that'll make you jealous!"

"Oh just shut up." Rin came over because she heard her name.

"You say my name?" She smiled so happily at her.

"Err... yeah.. Inuyasha has something to say to you!" She put him in the spot. He looked at Kagome angrily. _Hehehe I got him on the spot!_

"Yeah want to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Um... no." She walked off disappointed. Kagome felt bad and walked off to go talk to the girl.

"Hey Rin how do you like America?"

Rin turned around so happily it scared her. "Oh I like it a lot! Kagome is your name right?"

"Yeah it is Rin." She smiled at the girl.

"I want to be your friend! But you don't seem too interested in talking to me!"

"Ah well I've just got a lot on my mind! So yeah we'll be friends! Oh and did you know Sesshomaru has a crush out on you and wants you to be his date for the prom!"

"Yeah he came to me and asked me already. I told him I will think about it."

"You should go for it!" Then Rin smiled at her. Rin came and set her machine beside Kagome and they talked all period long. Laughing and giggling! Inuyasha got jealous because every now and then he would poke Kagome in the arm with a needle. The bell finally rang and they left the room.

Kagome went home. She called Koga's house. His mother answered. "Hello there Kagome! It has been awhile since you called the house."

"Koga won't more like refuses to talk to me."

"He hasn't been talking to no one. Kagome... His father just passed."

"WHAT? Oh my goodness! I wish I would have known!"

"Well woiuld you like to come over? I'll go ask him right quick if he would like company."

"Yes please because... I have to be there for him!"

A few minutes later Koga came back on the phone instead of his mother.

"Kagome... It's over.. I don't want to be your boyfriend." Then he hung up the phone. Kagome let the phoen fall out of her hands. She started crying. She cried herself to sleep.

Finally it was Friday morning and her and Sango was going to go party it up but 5th period was dragging by soooo slowly and Inuyasha was chatting it up with her.

"So you got plans for St. Patricks Day?"

"Oh yeah Inuyasha!"

"I'm planning on getting drunk and getting high!"

"Yeah that's soo nice to know."

"But before I even go do that I have to go to some stupid densist appointment. I leave halfway through this period."

Kagome was surprised. Actually she was going to be lonely because... well because Rin wasn't there! "Oh well that sucks." She went back to sewing again. Inuyasha was staring at her.

"I wasn't finished talking to you. So anyway, oh here I got some chips and cheese to dip them in. Take one."

"We aren't suppose to have food over here!"

"That's why I hid it Kagome! Now take a chip!"

"Alright fine." So she did. _Wait why is he sharing with me? _"Why are you sharing with me for?"

"Hm? Oh isn't that obvious! I gotta share with my future girlfriend!"

"Ehh... yeah sure whatever . Thanks." She took a bit more of chips then called it quits because she wasn't that hungry, but he knew better because she never at lunch.

"Take another! I swear I never see you eat!"

"I do eat! I just don't like the school's food!" Then a buzz came over the intercom. "Inuyasha Please Come to hte office. Inuyasha please come to the office your mother is here." Then it clicked off.

"Oh I'll see you Monday." He got up and left. She sat there. She was alone...The day finally ended and her and Sango was on there wat to go pick up Ayame! They showed up at her house. Ayame knew they were there and she hopped in the car.

"So Kagome. You haven't talked about Koga in awhile."

"Yeah... about that he broke up with me!"

"WHAT?" Ayame and Sango yelled that at the same time.

"What happened? WHY?" Sango demanded to know.

"His father just died and then he said I'm breaking up with you and he hung up the phone. So maybe he's having a hard time to recover and doesn't want to drag me down or something!"

"Yeah maybe he'll come back around and apologize!"

"Or maybe you should og after Inuyasha, Kagome!" Ayame teased her.

"Uh EW!" They all laughed.

It had been a week after Koga had broken up with Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't talked to Kagome all well long either and it was already Friday. She was so bored in 5th period that SHE actually wanted to start a fight with Inuyasha but she just ignored him anyway. She was just sitting there home alone too. All she could think was how she parted it up last weekend as well! That was the first night she ever got wasted like that! She got drunk AND high all in one night. It was fun but she was the type who would just rather do that once in awhile. Overall she was just plain bored. Then her cell phone buzzed meaning she had a texted message. _Oh I wonder who that could be? _It was Koga.

_KOGA! I need to hurry up and read this and... it says... "I'm sorry about the other day. I was rude and mean to you. Please come to your front door." _She got up and ran as fast as she could to the door. She loved this man so much and anything like that he said she would run for him. She opened the door as fast as she could to see... "Koga..." Her eyes began to water and tear up. He was holding a dozen pink colored Hibiscus flowers. Those were her favorite flowers, too!

"Kagome, I love you. I'm so sorry." She took the flowers set the down on the ground beside her somewhere and hugged him. She started to cry. He held her. He picked her up and somehow mangaed to grab the flowers and took them inside. They all sat on the couch, her, KogaShe , and the flowers. That day became a very peaceful day.

Kagome went to the funeral with Koga. Koga was glad she was there. His mother chatted up a storm with Kagome. Saying so many nice things. She always liked Kagome. After the funeral Koga, Koga's mom, and herself went to go somewhere to eat at. Then they took her home. They kissed goodnight and Kagome went to bed happily that night. buzz... buzz... buzzzz... RINGGGGGGGG! Kagome woke up startled to here her alarm clock going off. She realized it was time for her to go to school.

_OH NO! Oh... wait... Okay I'm not late or anything that was just the first alarm... Thank goodness. _So Kagome got ready for school as usual. Went down to the bus stop to see that Miroku wasn't there. _Oh great... He must be sick... I SOOOOOO hope not because I think Naraku will try to make some crazy move and sit by me! Well I'll just have to find someone... ANYONE! _She was by herself on the bus. She began to get all edgey. She sat on the outside of her seat and the window seat was open and free for any girl to sit by her. She saw Kanna walking onto the bus and not too far behind her was... _EHHH! ON NO! HE SEES THAT I'M ALONE! NO NO NO NO NO N O N ON OOOOO! _Kanna came down the asile and noticed Kagome was alone. She walked up to her.

"Is anyone sitting with you?"

"No Kanna do you need a seat? I'll move over or let you have the outside which ever!"

"Yes... just scoot over because my stopp is at the Jr High."

"Okay no problem!" So Kagome moved away for the girl. Naraku took seat behind them. Today he seemed more creepy then ever! Kanna was dropped off and Kagome quickly scooted back to the outside of the seat.

"Hey I was gonna sit there!" She turned to see Naraku was standing beside her.

"Oh well sorry but only Miroku or girls sit with me only remember? It's his rule!" She smiled hoping he would just sit down.

"Oh come on he would never know."

"No no I just er... want to be alone." He finally sat down behind her again. She was grateful. Then they finally made it to school. She hopped off and ran to the phone. She had forgotten her cell phone so she was gonna make a quick call. The phone picked up. "Hey sorry to bother you so early in the morning but is Miroku sick today?"

"Yes dear Kagome he is. I'm sooo glad you called! How have you been? You should come over this weekend! You and your mother! We can have some dinner because it has been awhile!"

"Yeah I'll ask her and that's sad to hear because I was soooo wanting to talk to Miroku but I guess I'll call later and check up on him!"

"You're such a sweetie! I hope you teo go out soon goodness!" That made her giggle. His mom always wanted them to go out but she really didn't like him like that at all or well... she did at one time but Koga sweeped her up first.

"Alright I'll call later buh-bye!"

"Bye Deary!" Then they hung up. She turned around and bumped into someone. It was a red hoodie... _INUYASHA! _She looked up quickly to see... _It's Naraku... IN RED? Oh wow... I think he's making fun of Inuyasha by wearing all red in the same color as him! EW! Inuyasha looks way better in that color! _

"Kagome. I still wanted your number."

"Oh well sorry but I'm busy right now and I've got to go find someone okay bye!" She zoomed off quickly. She found Hojo so she went to him.

"Hey ugh... Naraku is sooo creeppyyyy."

"He's a jerk... Taking Kikyo away from me like that! I SHOULD KILL HIM!"

"Yeah well I don't think you have it in you to kill."

"Yeah you're right." They both sighed. Then Someone pulled out a seat and sat by Kagome. She was afraid to look to see who it was.

"Kagome since you and your boyfriend are still broken up, how about going with me? I'm sooo totally available for you! I'll give you a ride in my car and..."

"INUYASHA! Do you even have a license?" She was smiling at him. He was talking to her again... _Oh Inuyasha..._

"Well no but that part doesn't matter. So hey how about it?"

"Yeah no." He looked disappointed.

"Feh you're missing out!"

"Sure I am. Oh and me and my boyfriend ARE back together again!" He looked at her like the world just kicked him across the universe and back. He was really disappointed even more.

"Feh I'll be better then him! I'm good enough for you!"

"Right." Kagome said scarcastically.

Then the bell rang. They got up and went to their classrooms. During lunch time Kagome's mother came to get her.

"So mom what is this all about anyway?"

"Oh I felt like we should have a mom and daughter day!"

"Okay well sure yeah!"

The rest of the day went well. Kagome never got to see Inuyasha got lunch. She had the feeling he was fuming mad at her right now, but who cares! Her mother just bought her new clothes, new shoes, new make-up and MUCH MUCH MORE! She was glad! Kagome went to sleep well that night. She got up and went to school that day. Lunch finally came quite quickly. Then she thought... _Uh-oh... no wonder... I bet he is fuming mad at me! _She walked all the way down the hall. _Huh? Oh I must of got here before they closed the door! _So she walked in the door. And there was Inuyasha. He was coming towards her. Him and the teachers was talking. He was coming to shut the door. He then saw Kagome. A smile came over his face. This smile was so different... He was... He was actually glad and excited AND happy to see her all in one look! His arms flung out the side and he embraced her into this wonderful hug! This hug was amazing! Why was this hug so amazing? She hugged him back in shock.

"Kaggz! I missed you yesterday! Where in the world did you go to?" He released her to look at her. _Does he really like me? _

"Oh my mom came and got me because I didn't realize I had a dentist appointment!"

"Oh okay." That smile was still on his face but she had to walk away from it. Her heart was pounding. Koga hadn't talked to her since the day his dad was buried but she was giving him his space after the thrid text message! _Inuyasha... Why and HOW did you make me feel that way? I feel soo... sooooo.. so... Extremely happy and embrrassed and I don't know! Wait? Did he call me by some weird nickname? Kaggz? Okay sure but... Oh Inuyasha you're just a moody jerk! ARGH! Why are you like this? One day you're so mean then the next you're like this... You're so sweet... UGH! "INU-FREAKING-YSHA!" _She screamed that loudly and realzied she said that aloud and turned to look to see what he was doing. Well he was staring at her alright. The teacher had left the room... _GREAT JUST GREAT! What is he going to say?... Inuyasha..._

Okay we'll leave it like that. And ummm... yeah I so totally gave her a driver's license before I even got mine! The car explanation! Well Her mom lets her have the car on weekends only so meaning, Friday night until Sunday night. Then Monday through Friday morning. Unless she requests to have it on Friday mornings. Anyway. Hope this chapter was a bit better. Well I'll get the next chapter roling as soon as I feel to getting around it! .


	4. Prom Is Here

*~*Chapter*~* 4

I own Nothing of INUYASHAAAA!

"INU-FREAKING-YASHA!" Kagome screamed his name loudly. She turned around to see if he was looking at her, and sure enough he was hardcore staring at her. She started to blush. She had to turn her head around and looked to the ground.

"Um? Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha aksed her so confused like.

Kagome quickly put on her happy face then she turned to look at him with a too much needed happy smile. "Oh nothing! I was just thinking how on um... How that would said with your name! So I had to test it out! INU-freaking-YASHA! Sounds kind of cool ya?"

He just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Feh whatever." Then he went back to what he was doing. Then lunch and class zoomed by so quickly. Inuyasha really didn't fight or mess with Kagome. He seemed lost in all thoughts possible to ignore her. She didn't mind because her and Rin chatted it up all period long. Kagome finally realized March was almost over with and April was coming... OH MY GOSH! PROM IS ALMOST HERE! Buzzzz. She looked at her phone to see that Sango had texted her.

Hey Girlie! It's almost PROM TIME! We need to go Prom Shopping LIKE THIS WEEKEND! Me, Ayame, Rin? And Hopefully you are going to go out of town for PROM SHOPPING! - Love Sany~

OH! I gotta go ask mom! Luckfully her mother was home for once. "MOM!" She bursted through the door. Her mother was just staring at her from in front of the door. "OH SORRY! I didn't mean to almost hit you with the door! And hey I was wondering about something! Can I go with Sango and Ayame Prom Shopping this weekend?"

Her mother finally recovered. "Ah good. I was hoping someone would volunteer to go take you ahahaha joking but really yes you can go because I'm just not feeling well and I feel like I'm not gonna get better. I feel worse everyday. Maybe I'm catching a cold!"

"Aw sorry to hear mother and thank you! ARe you about to go to work?"

"Yes... Go hang out with some friends. I'm getting someone to pick me up today. I'm just not up for driving today. So here's the keys."

"Ummm... thanks mom? If you getting to feel bad call me and I'll come get you and bring you home okay?" Kagome was worried.

Her mother smiled at her." It's fine hunny. I'll call you if I need you to come get me. Now go have fun." Then her mother left because her ride just drove up in the driveway. Kagome started texting Sango. Hey wanna hang out? Mom got a ride to work because she didn't want to drive and she left me with the car! click, ding... Buzzz.

OH YEAH! Love Sany~ Kagome then went to go pick up her friend. "So Sango, where do you want to go do?"

"How about... We need to talk! We need to catch up onto each other's life! Did you know, Hojo and I have been talking? He seems kind of into me! I sooo totally like him and all, but I don't think he is over Kikyo yet."

"Naraku said that Kikyo was a mistake for him!" Both her and Sango couldn't help but laugh on that one! "Anyone could have told him that she was a MISTAKE!" They started laughing even harder. Kagome pulled into a park and shut the car down. They just couldn't help but to keep on laughing about that one. They talked for awhile. Sango and Hojo flirt with each other a lot. Kagome and Koga's relationship has gotten a lot better, for now. And just not much else was happening.

"So Kagome, how're things between you and Inuyasha?" She teased.

"Oh well things are going fine for now. He hasn't been pestering me SOOOO much. I swear I can't tell what that boy really wants. He seems like he likes me one day then the next it's all blown up into my face! Maybe I'm just taking too hard and reading in to this! I mean maybe he really is just playing around and... I just don't know." Sango looked at her friend. She truly realized that Kagome... Actually may like him. She seems so confused! Maybe I shouldn't tease her anymore. Koga had been mean to her for that week and maybe that time Inuyasha grew on her...

"Kagome, do you have any feelings for Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her friend then. "Sango... I think... I'm scared to say... I might." She gulped. She couldn't believe she just said that! "Oh but there's no way I'd date him! Koga and I are happy right now! But... Ugh... noo..." Kagome's face became a little saddned.

"Well Kagome if you want to break up with Koga and go out with Inuyasha, then I support you! Koga has been mean to you before this anyway! He seems just too moody." Sango smiled at her friend. Kagome seemed to brightened up a bit.

"Thank you Sango! I'm glad you understand! Well it's getting late. I'll take you home!" And the night ended like that. The week seem to fly by. And it was already time for the weekend! It seemed to be time to go shopping! First she had to make it through 5th period as usual. She didn't come in for lunch today because she decided to eat lunch with her friends. Kagome had caught up and was just about finished with the quilt. It was coming out nicely. Inuyasha hadn't been pestering her this week any at really. She seemed a sad about this but shurgged it off because it was time to go shopping with her friends! Ayame was doing the driving around today! WHOOOOHOOO! Finally they pulled into the drive way! She skipped down there and jumped into the car excitedily!

"Hey girlies!" Kagome squealed it out.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango and Ayame said together.

"So was Rin coming with us?" Kagome said.

"Nah she didn't want to but hey oh well it's just night girls out with us close friends again!" And they all laughed at that statement Ayame said. They finally made it to the next town over which was the city. They stopped at every possible prom store all day. Finally everyone found the dress they were looking for! Now just time for the day to wait and come and to show themselves off! The first Week of April flew by! But the second week took its time. April 28th was Prom time and everyone was getting antsy. Inuyasha finally started talking to Kagome again.

"So How about it? Go as my date for Prom?" He even winked at her.

"Sorry but I'm still going with KOGA!"

He whinced at that but bounced back. "And? Who cares about him. I'll go with you!"

"Inuyasha, why are you so determined for? You just up and quit talking to me for almost two weeks and now this? GO GET A LIFE!" She screamed at him. She was really upset with him this time. She didn't want nothing to do with him. She had tried talking to him but he just simply ignored her. She just gave up on him! She had no reason to keep on waiting so she turned her back on him this time.

He seemed shocked by this, but he wouldn't be defeated! "Kagome, just get over it. I don't have to talk to you everyday now do I? As long as I was sitting by you and not away from you, I think you should have been happy with that knowning I was there just to listen for once. I was listening the whole time you whined about Koga for the whole time we were together that one day you actually came in for lunch! You just seemed so upset. I just didn't have anything to say to anyone. I was actually pretty upset myself."

Then Kagome felt bad for yelling at him... He really was listening to her... Unlike Koga... Her eyes started to water but she just couldn't look at Inuyasha. She just stared at the table. She had nothing more to say to him. He seemed to notice that Kagome was down.

"Oh well hey look I'm over it now because I'm back to normal right? So yeah Be MY date for Prom!" She couldn't help but smile at that. She looked at him with tears running down her face and smile on her lips. "Uh... Kagome?"

"No way you jerk creepo!" He then smiled. The rest of the day they sewed side by side all period long saying no words to each other.

Tuesday morning was already going bad enough for Kagome! She had forgotten all her homework and better yet her lunch money at home! She was going to go with her friends at lunch to get something to eat but nevermind now! She decided to go find Miroku because it was about time they talked. She needed to talk to him anyway! She couldn't seem to find him, so she went to look for Inuyasha. There she found Inuyasha... Here goes nothing...

"Inuyasha." Kagome said shyly.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Yeah? What?"

"Uhhh... Have you seen Miroku?"

"Nah I think he's sick." Then he went back to talking to his friends. She just kind of stood there not knowing what to do. She wished Miroku was there. She missed him and she was so dazed off that she didn't notice that Inuyasha was staring at her and calling her name out until he threw something out her. She looked at Inuyasha.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR JERK?"

"Shut up Kagome and come here and sit by me. Just because Miroku isn't here doesn't mean you don't have to sit with me!" He smiled at her.

"Ugh creep no I'm leaving now. I've got better people to sit with then you!" She started to walk off but he got up and grabbed her and made her sit with him.

"So what if I'm a creep. This creep wants you to sit with him!" She just stared at him blushing. She had no idea what to do with this man! More like boy but still! She didn't know how long they had been playing the staring contest until Bankotsu said something.

"Hey how long are you two going to stare at each other?" She then blinked and looked at him. She really had no words for him because she didn't know him that well, but Inuyasha sure had a few choice words for him.

"Ah shut the hell up Bankotsu. No one asked you to notice!"

"Well I was talking to you about games UNTIL you let her distract you! Just because you flirt with her doesn't mean she'll EVER like you! AHAHAHAHA!"

Then Naraku chimed in. "Yeah maybe me and her we'll do some good dating and fun!"

Inuyasha threw his words at him," Yeah right like she would want to date more of a creep then me since you're dating the school's slut! I bet she would be afraid to catch some crazy diseases! AHAHAHA!" Naraku shut up and got up and walked off. Nobody liked that guy at the table. He just floated eveywhere.

Inuyasha had somehow found Kagome's hand and was holding it. She wasn't holding back but then she ralized he had a grip on her hand. She blushed and jerked her hand away. He looked at her confused but ignored it.

"So anyway Bankotsu what was you wanting to know?"

"How about me and you race with Mario Kart! We haven't done that in awhile! We need to do it tomorrow morning since you don't have your DS with you!"

"Feh whatever."

"Inuyasha you can at least care about it! Just because she's here and you want to act cool doesn't mean YOU GOT TO!"

"Uhhh well maybe I should just go then." Kagome chimed in but Inuyasha snapped quickly.

"Kagome you're not leaving and you Bankotsu I just don't feel like racing you! It's getting boring beating you all the time!"

That made him angry! Bankotsu and Inuyasha started to get heated! Kagome was kind of frightened by Inuyasha's real anger! Kagome had enough of it!

"INU-FREAKING-YASHA! SHUT UP ALREADY!" He then looked at her. He seemd irrated still but none the less he scooted closer to her.

"FEH! What you going to do about it!"

"I'll just leave!" She got up but he forced her to sit back down.

"Anyways so fine Bankotsu I'll play you Mario Kart tomorrow morning and show you for once and all I am better then you at it!" And that discussion was ended. Then the bell rang and she got up and tried to walk quickly away but Inuyasha caught her. "What do you think you were doing yelling at me like that? We fight like that all the time!"

"I got tired of it!" Inuyasha shut up then. She was right and he knew better.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Then they seperated ways. lunch was taking its time to come by. Kagome really didn't feel like seeing Inuyasha anyway but she had no where else to go to today! So finally the bell rang for lunch and she just straight headed for her sewing class. She walked in and Inuyasha wasn't there yet, but that was fine with her. She started setting up her machine. The teacher came in and then Inuyasha showed up. Inuyasha and the teacher was talking and they came up to Kagome. Inuyasha looked to her.

"So hey Kagome can I borrow your cell phone and make a quick call to home? The teacher says we'll have to go outside by using his back door."

"Uh sure Inuyasha lets go." So they went outside and she gave him her cell phone. They were all alone outside. She started to tremble because she just had this werid feeling go through her body. Inuasha dailed the number and spoke quickly on the phone to his mother and got back off.

"Alright here you go Kagome." He handed her the phone and she took it from him. She stared at him. She seemed to be noticing for the first time that his eyes were a beauitful color of sorts.

"Inuyasha are your eyes that natural of a honey color eyes?"

He blinked in surprise. "Well yeah. How did you not notice what color they were? That's how I get girls to fall in love with me! AHAHAHA Are you starting to fall for me because of my eyes?"

"Ugh Inuyasha whatever." She started to walk off but he wheeled her back around.

"Okay look so yes my eyes are naturally this way." He stared at her. _I wonder if he... if he would kiss me like this? We are alone... KAGOME! NO! You have Koga! _She pulled her arm back from him and walked towards the door. "Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. That made her turn back around to look up at him. He was right behind her! That starlted her a bit but she just looked at him. "So you gonna be my girlfriend or not?" Her face became angry and she stormed back inside the room! _THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! UGH!_

"He really needs to get a real grip on this world and a LIFE! Ugh he's SOOOOOO annoying!" She started sewing after she got her machine fixed up.

Inuyasha started setting up his machine beside hers as usual. Then something different happened. "Ummm... Kagome?" He turned to look at her. "I forgot how you set up the machine. I don't know why but I just can't remember!" Then she scooted over close to him. He didn't move. He just let her be close beside him.

"Inuyasha pay attention then. You do it like this, then that, then it's finsihed! SO easy!"

"Oh thanks Kagome." Then she scooted back over and away from him. He seemed disappointed but he knew better. "So when you going to be my girlfriend?"

"Never Inuyasha."

"Oh come on Kagome! I'll be your man!" Kaogme just shook her head and kept on working.

"You won't get anything done by talking to me! You need to work Inuyasha!"

"Well then be my girlfriend!"

She let out a heavy sigh and just ignored him. She became lost in her own thoughts. _Inuyasha... I don't think I could ever become your girlfriend. You're too immature for me. I just... I just don't know about you anymore. Do I want to like you or not, Inuyasha? Oh Inuyasha. _She whispered lowly to where he couldn't hear her, "_Inu-Freakin'-Yasha_." Inuyasha then decided to poke her with a needle in the leg, but she made no response to him. She just kept on sewing. He then poked her in the arm. She still made no response.

"KAGOME!" He yelled it at the top of his lungs. She looked at him in sort of a daze.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" She blinked a few times. He stared at her in confusion. Then Kagome got up and started walking out the door. He got up and caught her and turned her around. Her eyes were watering.

"Eh, what's wrong Kagome?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I just can't do this with you anymore Inuyasha. I can't have you harrasing me all the time! I just don't want to do it anymore! I don't like you! So just quit asking me out!" Then she stormed off leaving a heartbroken Inuyasha behind. Lunch was over quick and Kagome went back to class. Inuyasha was sewing. He didn't touch her machine. Actually people were trying to sit in her chair and talk to him. He just shooed them away. Kagome grabbed her seat and sat down next to him. He looked at her and gave her a happy smile. She just went to her sewing then. He seemed a little down after that. Class was finally over and she was walking out the door. Then Naraku decided to chat it up with her.

"Why hello there dear Kagome!"

"Eh yeah hi there." She said miserably.

"Soooooo...ummm..." He just walked off. He knew she wasn't in the mood for it.

She felt so miserable. She had no idea what Inuyasha really wanted, and what she wanted from him. It didn't matter though. She has a boyfriend... even though he doesn't even talk to her. All she could do was sigh.

It was finally Prom night! Kagome was dressed up in a pretty pink outfit. Sango was in a purple dress. Rin had found a red dress. All the boys wore tuxedos. The theme this year for prom is Italy. All the decorations were very pretty. Everyone was dancing and having a fun time! Kagome and Koga weren't having that great of a time though. They really hadn't been talking to each other. All they really did was just dance with other people then each other. Kagome had tried a few times but all he wanted to do was socialze. She just gave up and walked off. It went that way for awhile then all of a sudden the doors swung open and they were loud hitting the walls. Kagome looked to see what was happening. She gasped and stood there was...

Yup. Feel like Cliffhanger should go here! AhAhAhAhA. Alright so this story feels like it's going real fast pace, but hey some stories do that! I have two other storis but one of them is going out slow and the other one is just normal pace. lol Anyway most of you all should figure out who it is that made an appearance! OH! And if you want to see pictures of their dresses, shoot me a review or message and I'll give you the link! YAY! lol


	5. Prom Night and After

Chapter 5

Finally deciding to update this story! Hurray! Anyway, I'll give this chatper a better view. Nodoka Higurashi, is Kagome's Mom's NAME! I didn't know that. LOL Anyway On With This Story!

Tonight was the night of the Prom! This year's Prom theme was Italy. All of the decorations were just plain beautiful. Kagome and the other girls were breathless. Kagome had on such a lovely pink dress. It seemed to fit her style. Simple yes elegant. Sango was wearing a beautiful violet dress that suited her well. It showed how strong Sango was yet how lovely she was as well. Then Rin was wearing a red dress that showed how innocent yet how a pretty little girl that she was. Then there was Ayame wearing a green dress. It showed off how snooty she really was an how gorgeous she truly was.

Everyone looked amazing. Even the boys in their tuxedos. Kagome and Kouga were dancing around having a little bit of fun but he seemed to be more interested in talking to Ayame. So Kagome found another friend of hers that she went to go dance with because it was thier song! She found him with his girlfriend but he knew it was thier song and he had to tell his girlfriend sorry for the moment.

"Bankotsu this is such a great song we picked out for ourselves! We need to hang out again sometime! You and your girlfriend Kagura, and Kanna, and Enju." Kagura was watching them. She really didn't care too much for Kagome but in the ned she liked the girl anyway. Kagura had on was very much fluffy yet it had its pretty touch to it. Bankotsu is Kagura's and only hers. She could tell and she knew that Kagome had nothing for him since her and Kouga was a meant to be match. Maybe they didn't seem to be focused on each other at all.

"Of course Kagome! We will arrange this quickly! Well the song is done and over with. It's time for me to go back to my love, Kagura." With that they both smiled at each other and walked away. Ayame quickly grabbed Kagome and they both started slow dancing with one another.

"Kagome you don't seem like you and Kouga are going anywhere! What's up with that?"

"I don't know what his problem is but I am not going to put up with it!"

"Yeah Kaggy you shouldn't have to put up with it! That's okay though my date was a total bust as well! Who would have thought that Kohaku a Spohomore would have been a good date? All he was interested was in that Rin girl! And I think Sesshomaru might already have a claim on her! Who knows right? Well anyway I'm off to go find another man to take care of me on this night see ya!" Then KAgome was standing there left alone. Well for a minute at least. Hojo came waling up to her.

"Have you seen Sango? I'd like to go dance with her." Kagome pointed him in the right direction. Hopefully those two will get together by the ned of the night! Kagome smiled to herself hopeful of how she just might have gotten those two together tonight. She looked around to find Koga sitting by himself before she could advance to him the door swung open and it made a loud sound. Kagome gasped hoping it was...

Her heart went from zero speed to 90 speed then back to zero. All it was teachers saying how they wanted all the Juniors to go line up and take pictures and after them the Seniors. She sighed hoping it was someone else but it wasn't. So all the Juniors and Seniors got the pictures tooken done and over with and then they all went back to dancing. Kouga had come to her this time.

"Hey lets dance again." He smiled at her while taking her hand and she smiled back. She was happy at the moment until the song ended and he just up and left her! He went and found someone else. She couldn't understand why he kept pushing her away like this. She sighed heavily and went to go sit down. She wished she had someone with her.

By the end of the night Sango and Hojo had found and stayed with each other. Then Rin and Kohaku stayed with each other leaving Sesshomaru out of the equation to sit with her as well. Then Somewhere in the midst she saw Ayame and Kouga had ended the night off with each other. That hurt a lot coming from her best friend to do that to her! bankotsu and Kagura was with each other all night long. Kikyo and Naraku nor did Inuyasha was ever here. She sighed finally Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Might as well make this night worthwhile. Kagome lets dance the rest of the night away before we sulk it away too much longer!" After that he grabbed her hand and they both danced th rest of the Prom's event away. She was glad. She kind of had a crush on him but not too much of one to say something. Then everyine had to leave. Sango and Hojo went together to go to the After Prom and Kouga came up to her with Ayame holding her hand... Kagome's heart stopped.

"Kagome I'm leaving you. I love Ayame. Goodbye." And with that Kagome's heart broke and tear into something she didn't know that would happen to her. She watched them go and saw that Kohaku and Rin was also leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome in the dust. Sesshomaru looked at her and he helped her outside.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for you I would have just stayed there all night. Want to go to after prom with me?" Sesshomaru smiled and they went together. They arrived there. She walked in and so many people that weren't at Prom was here! Kagome quickly found a bathroom to change her clothes. She comfortably were navy blue shorts and a white tee shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her car to put up her clothes as she was walking back she saw a hint and flash of red turn the corner. Her heart skipped a beat she ran down the pathway and turned to see nothing... She was dissapointed.

She found Sesshomaru and they played the game of bingo. She won a few prizes. Got some moeny and candy. Sesshomaru had no luck and she giggled. They left to go walk somewhere. Then Naraku came onto the scene with Kikyo. Apparently they got back together again. He smiled when he seen her that made her feel weird. "So you two are back together huh?"

Kikyo smiled. "Of course we are! I love him so like he loves me so!" Naraku just rolled his eyes.

"We aren't together we just found each other here. How about you and I Kagome go hit it off somewhere?" Kagome shivered but Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Kagome is with me now piss off." And tht's what he surely did and then they bumped into Sango and Hojo. Sango seemed so happy.

"HEY! Sango!" Sango looked to her friend and she ran up to her.

"Why aren't you with Kouga?"

"Um he dumped me for Ayame." Sango looked shocked.

"What the? How CRUEL! Well I see you and Sesshomaru are hitting it off!"

"As well as you and Hojo are?" She winked at her and Sango smiled. Then Kagome le them be. Kagome played a few other games with Sesshomaru. Then Sango and Kagome played while the boys watched. Then she found Rin and they chatted it up for awhile and Rin apologized to Sesshomaru and he accepted only if they had some alone time together to talk things through and that left her with Kohaku and he was happily with Rin and she was glad.

They two came back and Rin and Kohaku disappeared hand in hand. Finally they saw Miroku. That had Kagome going then she realized she couldn't just dump Sesshomaru off to the side if she saw him so she decided to turn away and bumped right INTO HIM! She looked up to see his wonderful face.

"Inuyasha" She whispered. He looked down at her.

"So I heard it Kouga dumped you for your friend how funny. I told you I should have been your date! Well I guess you and the exchange student are hitting it off just fine though." He said angrily and walked off.

"INUYASHA WAIT NO INUYASHA!" She screamed and the tears filled up her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru helpless. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he took her hand and led her outside.

"Kagome that guy is just so stupid so it would just be stupid to even like him! He doesn't even know how to take care of a woman!" Kagome was crying at this point. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Sesshomaru and just by the time she looked up at him he leaned down to kiss her with some passion. She didn't knw if this was out of liking her or him trying to make her feel better either way she pulled back.

"Sesshomaru don't I just I don't think I feel that way for you. I like... I do like Inuyasha. I just don't know why." With that she walked away from him with her head down. Sesshomaru wheeled her arond to face him.

"Kagome I like you like that and that's how it's going to be. Iwant you." He looked at her firmly and with determination. She was shocked. Maybe she should just let him in.

"Well. It's so late in the year. You'll be leaving to go back to Russia soon." He looked at her a little disappointed but he was still going to go on strong about it.

"I still want to be with you until I leave. I want you to be my girlfreind." With that Kagome shook her head no. She didn't want Sesshomaru. She wanted someone else. She just sighed.

"Sesshomaru we would need to go on a date first. Espically since how you saw Koga just dumped me off like I was nothing special to him." He nodded to this and agreed. They decided to go on a date Sunday. Then Kagome was walking off to her car to go home before Miroku appeared before her.

"Inuyasha saw what happened between you and Sesshomaru. He said that you guys and kissed and was going to go on a date! This that true?"

"Yeah Miroku it is, why?"

"Well he was just fuming mad about the whole situation. He even blew u in Bankotsu's face about it. I know you and Bankotsu are really good friends, too."

"Well if Inuyasha wanted me that bad he really should have been serious about it with me and not act like a stupid child about it! I don't care nothing about him!" With that she walked off and drove home.

Sunday had come quickly and they were on their little date. She didn't know how she was feeling about this. Miroku sent her a text asking how she was and feeling and her reply, she hadn't a clue. Kagome was wearing white capris and a dark green tank top with brown sandals. She let her hair down and she had a white headband on with a little white flower for a decoration on the headband. He smirked down looking at her. He was joing her and she just smiled at him. She didn't feel right about this date. Well it was a simple to say at the least.

They went to the movies. He let her pick out whatever she wanted to see. So they watched a humor movie. She laughed a lot through it and she was excited about it. Then it ended. She looked at her phone to see that Miroku had texted her. _How's the movie going? Hehehe._

She gave the phone a scowl. Texted him back. _The mocie was good you prev! You'll never change Miroku! _click. With that it was getting kind of late but not really it was only 6:00p.m.

"Well it was fun, but I think I need to be heading home now. Mom probably has dinner cooking and I'm hungry!" He nodded his head yes. So Sesshomaru drove her home and dropped her off, but he walked her to the door.

"Well I'll see you at school." He leaned down to kiss her but she moved and he kissed her cheek. Which was fine with him. Then he went t his car and drove home.

She sighed. "I don't think that I really would have a thing for him. He seems nice but I don't know." Then she went inside.

It was morning and she was already on the bus sitting next to Miroku. He made her sit by the window today so that if Naraku appeared he would buzz him off. "So Kagome how was the date really? Oh and I'm NOT a prev! I was just laughing at how uncomfortable you was going to be!"

"Yeah yeah. It went good but he tried to kiss me at my doorstep and I was just not into that. I moved so he would his my cheek but he said nothing to that. I really don't think I would have a real thing with him. I don't mind flirting with him at all but him as my boyfriend? No now if he was staying here and I would see him still and he wsn't ever going back to Russia. Um yeah I would so totally be on that!" Him and Her both started giggling at the same time.

"It's fine then. If you can't just get into him you just can't. Now Inuyasha on the other hand, what are you feeling for him?"

Her good mood went away as she thought about him. He noticed it changed the subject quickly. He didn't want her to stop laughing. "Hey how about going on a date with me sometime?" He winked at her and she laughed.

"YOU? That's real funny Miroku. We have been friends since 5th grade. I don't think I would be that interested in you." He just sighed and she knew she just hurt his feelings again about that subject. Why he ever mentioned it, she had no idea why because he knew the same end result. She wouldn't like him like that. She didthough admire his determination about wanting to go out with her and deny it when she asked about him liking her. She giggled a bit about that.

They arrived at school and she was dreading it. She didn't want to see Inuyasha but she knew she had to face him sometime. She walked in but not expecting to see Sesshomaru waiting outside for her. She turned to Miroku for help but he already had disappeared! _UGH! MIROKU! I'm going to LET HIM HAVE IT WHEN I SEE HIM!_ Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"Hello lovely Kagome." He smiled and she just smiled back.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru... About our date... I just don't think it would or will work out between us. I don't mind us flirting and talking but going out as Boyfriend Girlfriend, no I don't think so." He seemed to be upset about it but he didn't mind that she wouldn't just completely ignore him. So they walked in together. They had no hate nor did they have no disappointments with each other.

The school day ran by her quickly and she was sitting there at lunch in sewing class sewing up her quilt. She was just about finished with it. Two more weeks and she would be complete with it or faster then that! She was excited. Until she heard something that terrified her. She heard someone slam down their books and every thing down on the table. Shge wouldn't dare look though. She felt his presence standing beside her and that's when she looked.

She saw a very angry Inuyasha. "YOU! And that STUPID EXCHANGE STUDENT DATING NOW?"

She looked athim and smiled. He was jealous and she liked it. "No we are not dating Inuyasha. And before you even ask, yes I am available."

He seemed to calm down from his rage and took a seat beside hers. He looked at her. He really stared at her. "So Kouga hasn't even tried to crawl back to you?"

"No he's with Ayame. Why would he? Our relationship just fell apart after his father died." Inuyasha looked more closely at her. He even leaned in to get a better look.

"You seem happy and relaxed instead of depressed or angry." That made Kagome blush and she looked away from him.

"Oh that's interesting Inuyasha."

"I wasn't done talking to you now look at me."

She looked at him and his mood his attitude went out the door. She saw something in him that she thought would never be possible. He seemed to be showing that he actually did care for her. She didn't know what to say. Then he let the words escape his lips with all much seriousness he could muster up.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?" Then the bell rang.

Alright so the whole Prom thing how Koga dumped her and the exchange dude guy was there really didn't happen that way. I changed that up a little bit. Actually what had happened was I dumped the guy because he really was all over my friend and then they went out as boyfriend girlfriend. I was upset with her. She knew and well today right now we made up. We are just that too much of best friends to let that happen. Well anyway you probably thought I was stupid but hey I'm living my liufe and you are living yours! Well me and the exchange guy from Russia we did have a thing for each other but it was too late for him to ask me out because it was so close to the end of the year and really didn't romance either though. So that was just a little daydreaming on my part. AHAHAHAHA! Just flirting and no kissing and no hanging out either! LOL So now I wonder where I am going to go from here. How will I get the story going now? Until the next installment, SEE YOU UNTIL THEN! BLAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. School Is Out

CHAPTER 6

I think this is going to be a long chapter... YAY! Not? 'Kay. =] Oh and No Inuyasha owned by meh.

"Kagome Will You Be My Girlfriend?" Then the bell rang and they were both staring at each other waiting for her response. She looked at him and blushed... "Ummm..."

"KAGOME!" Kagome was starlted by the voice and was alarmed she looked to see Naraku before her. "Kagome I must speak wih you now. IT is about Miroku." Kaome became worried so she started to walk with Narkau competely leaving Inuyasha in the dust. That woun't dwell on her mind until she got home anyway.

"Well what is it Naraku? What about Miroku?"

"He said that he was competely and utterly in love with you!" Kagome blinked her eyes serveral times before anger formed within her. _That's all he wanted? He's lying. He likes me too because he doesn't want me and Inuyasha to get together EVER! I'm fed up with all of this! I'm going to go see MIROKU! _Kagome stormed off.Naraku wondered what he had said that made her so angry. Naraku then looked to Inuyasha and he smirked at him.

Inuyasha didn't let this go unnoticed. Inuyasha gave him the go to hell look and he walked off going to his next class which involves seeing Kagome again, because him and Miroku have the same class this period.

"MIOKRU!" Miroku jumped up a little. He was kind of snoozing and he looked up to see a fuming Kagome. He was confused at first then realized the bell had just rang.

"Oh hey Kagome."

"Naraku said that you said that you were in competley utterly in love with me!" Miroku looked at her little shocked but saw Inuyasha behind her and then knew something was up.

"Now I said I liked you jokinly but in love with you? No."

Kagome knew Miroku wouldn't lie to her because of the fact he DID like her. She sighed. "Miroku." She took a seat down beside his. Miroku looked at her. She set her head down on the table and scooted closing to him. Miroku's heart race went to beating a little faster. "I just wonder where we'll be in the future." With that she got up and walked to her class. Miroku had no idea what she meant, but that didn't give him complete thought on how she would give him a chance.

Then it sunk in. She did want to give him a chance but how would he go about on really asking her? He turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I won't lose this time." Then he turned to do whatever the work the teacher had given him.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. _What the hell is that suppose to mean? Ah hell who cares. Ehh... this paperwork is so stupid! _With that nuyasha took a nap while Miroku had hope in his heart.

It was three days before school was going to be let out. May went by so quickly. Kagome had already finished her quilt and she was always out of the room doing osmehting for the teacher or she was in another class to do something to help. She didn't want to be near Inuyasha, EVER. She knew that she would have to though, but today everyone wasn't in their classroom anyway. Kagome and Sango were hanging out.

"Sany! Hey I'm so glad there is no more work to be done! I can't wait for Summer!"

"Oh Kaggzy I know! I wonder where Hojo is anyway."

"Yeah now that I think about it, how are you two doing in your relationship?"

"Oh it's going good! Or was up until a week ago! He broke up with me and went back to that slut Kikyo! My heart is broken! That's why I haven't been in a talking mood, I knew I had to tell you sooner rather then later. I guess that's a good thing that I got rid of him anyway. All he ever wanted from me was sex! He doesn't seem like the type but he sure is! Sex this Sex that! DO I LOOK LIKE THAT TYPE OF GIRL!"

"Why no Sany. You're the crazy type that would kill a mofo if he ever tried to but his hands on you." Then thye both laughed. "So I guess Hojo was a no go, huh? You two dated up for a whole month. It sounded like Hojo was in love with you, but I guess Kikyo dragged him back since she had no one. Naraku ignores her. Like if I walk by he drops every word to bolt right to me. I think Naraku likes me which is scary!"

"You're right that is scary!" They both laughed again. Miroku walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome can I speak with you?"

"Sure Miroku. What's up?

"Can we hang out after school today? I need to speak with you about something very much important."

"Sure Miroku!" Kagome beamed at him and he was glad to see her in a good mood.

Kagome and Inuyasha somehow bummed into each other before they had to go home. Kagome froze and Inuyasha looked to her. Kagome spoke up. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Oh errrr... Inuyasha I do like you!" Inuyasha just stared at her. Then he he was being dragged away from Kagome by Kanna.

Then Sango came up to her. "Hey Girl lets go!" Kagome walked off with Sango and after Inuyasha struggled to get away from Kanna, Kagome was already gone.

It was after school. Miroku and Kagome was at Miroku's house for a little bit. His mom was at work. "Well Kagome I don't know where to start."

"I... Miroku. Does Inuyasha like me?" That stung at Miroku's heart but he didn't let that try to bother him too much.

"I really don't know. I really don't pay that much attention to him. He is actually annoying." Kagome smirked.

"That's funny. Well what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Miroku froze. He forgotten why he had called upon Kagome there for a moment. Then he relaxed. "Kagome you do realize I am interested in you right?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well I'm finally gong to really truly ask you and mean it. I want a real answer as well. It doesn't have to be right at this moment. It can be tomorrow or the next day or whenever you are ready to answer me. I want you to really think about it and not blow it off like you usually do. Okay... Kagome, Will You Be My Girlfriend?"

Kagome stared at Miroku. She knew what he was going to ask. She knew with all her heart. She then looked at her hands. She started thinking about it. Miroku and her as a couple? She looked back up at Miroku and smiled. "You're right. I was never serious with you but I have always thought of this moment of how serious one day you will ask me. I have prepared myself quite a few times, but now here it is in my face. Miroku I have always had slight feelings for you. Some days were stronger then others, but now that I like Inuyasha, would you fit into my heart?"

Miroku was determined to make her let go of Inuyasha. "Kagome I know that I will fit. I have fitted this long haven't I?" Kagome stared at him.

"Well with thought you're right. Miroku but I'll tell you my answer tomorrow." Kagome got up and walked out of the room. Miroku knew he had just won.

Everyone was playing games at school. There was a cakewalk and Kagome LOVED cakewalks. She did it a few times and won quite a few prizes. She got cookies and cupcakes to share with her friends. Miroku cheered her on a lot and she smiled at him. Miroku was really cute. She blushed quite a few times she thought of him that way. It was already lunch time and Inuyasha finally walked uo to her. She walked past him to go talk to Miroku. She didn't want Inuyasha to cause any trouble for her.

Inuyasha spun her around. "Excuse me? But didn't you noticed that I came to talk to YOU!"

"Inuyasha let me go."

"Kagome I want to talk to you."

"Fine what?" She sighed.

"You never gave me my answer yesterday."

"Inuyasha I like you and all, but I just don't see myself with you anymore." Then she walked off.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF CONFESSION WAS THAT FOR YESTERDAY?" Kagome stopped in her tracks to turn around to being facing Inuyasha face to face with him. Kagome was shocked and starlted. She jumped back a little but stood there. Ready to face whatever yelling Inuyasha was going to throw at her this time.

"I... It was before Miroku and I started Dating!" Inuyasha's face turned from pure rage to hurt and shock. He looked at her saddened. He looked like a beaten up dog. He even whimpered. "What the fuck?" Was all he could say. Miroku walked up to Kagome.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"YOU KNEW I LIKED HER!" He even growled at Miroku. Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah I knew and I wasn't going to get in the way until yesterday!"

Kagome knew she had to say something. "Miroku Hunny lets go." She took a hold of Miroku's hand. Miroku blushed. Then he realzied it. Kagome had choosen him. Then Miroku looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

"And then I won. I told you I wasn't going to lose this time." And they both walked hand in hand away from the raging Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked off. Inuyasha bummed into Naraku.

"You stupid faggot. Miroku beat us both. You fucking lost hahaha."

"So did you. And don't worry I plan on getting my Kagome." Inuyasha fummed and stormed off.

The last day of school...

"Sango I'm going to be a senior!"

"Kaogme! I am a senior as well!"

Both girls, "YAY!"

"Oh I heard you and Miroku are going out now?"

"Oh yes! We talked quite a lot last night. I think Miroku is already in love with me but hey he is such a sweetie!"

"That's good!" They both laughed. Miroku came walking up to Kagome and hugged her and then he kissed her as well. Kagome blushed. She didn't think Miroku would be affectionate. "AWE THAT'S SO CUTE! I'VE GOT TO TAKE A PICTURE!" Sango took a picture and Kagome and Miroku looked happy. "Oh I just realized I need to go do something! I'll be back in a few." And she took off. Miroku smiled Sango knew what she was doing.

"Kagome I am so glad we're together."

"I am too. you make me happy." Miroku blushed. Then he kissed her again.

"I missed you dear."

"Oh Miroku!" Then they laughed.

The day ended on a good note. Everyone went home to go get dressed and go party the rest of the day up! Kagome and Miroku held each other the whole entire night at the lake. School has offically ended for the summer.

YaY! This chapter wasn't a lon as I thought it might would be but hey it gets moving to somewhere. Anyhow, off to go update another choater to a different sotry THAT NEEDS IT! LOL


	7. Summer Time Part One

Chappy 7!

YAY FOR SUMMER!

Not.

Kagome was driving over to Sango's house. Something had come up that needed her attention towards Sango. She sae the house and whipped right into the driveway. Sango came rushing out and hopped in.

"TO THE PARK!" She screamed. Kagome whipped out and they drove. It was as if they were running from something. Kagome whipped right in to the parking lot of the park's driveway. She turned off the car and looked at Sango. Finally she spoke.

"What The Hell?" She said slowly.

Sango slowly started blinking and finally spoke. "I think I might have a crush on Naraku. He asked me out and I'm thinking I should. I needed your approvement or just to slap me awake or SOMETHING!" She threw her hands up in the air while saying the word something. Kagome leaned in and slapped Sango in the face. Sango winced and rubbed her cheek. "Well... nothing."

"Why him?"

"I'm not sure... I think... I odn't know."

"Lets get out and take a walk around he park and talk about this. Maybe your brain needs some fresh air." Sango nodded and they got out.

"We started talking right there the last couple of months. He seems so interesting."

"How is that? I thought you thought he was creepy?"

"Well Kagome-Chany..." Sango sighed then continued, "He's not that creepy. He's actually funny. Kagome maybe you should try to give him a chance."

Kagome thought about it. "I only dodged him because I was all into Inuyasha. And I was having problems. Then he got with a diseased slut so I didn't even want to talk to him."

"I understand. I didn't want to either until he pressed me into talking to him. I finally caved in because, well I didn't have any problems like you did. So he's not that bad. Maybe we could go on a double date!" Sango said that part so happily.

"Okay yeah. Why not? You, me, Miroku, and Naraku going on a date. How about tommorrow?"

"I need to answer his question first! I need to tell him that I say yes first!" Both girls laughed then. Sango texted him and told him yes. Naraku said he was happy about it. Then she asked him about the double date and he was delighted. Kagome called Miroku and Miroku approved. Both girls moved into motion. They went on a shopping spree...

Next day Kagome got up early. She started getting ready. Sango and her had the day planned out. Sango was going to pick up Kagome. They were going to get ready early and meet the boys. Miroku was going to pick up Naraku. Kagome showered and finally finished getting ready. It was already noon. Kagome went down the stairs. She knew Sango was already there. She grabbed the last minute items and out the door she went.

Sango was smiling at Kagome. She waved to her friend and Kagome waved back. Kagome hopped in. "Kagome! You look sexy! I told you that would make you eye catching!"

"Dear Sango! You look just as eye catching! I told you that you'd look smashingly adorable and you do!" They both giggled. They met the boys. What they didn't expect was that both boys stared boy girls down and had their jaws dropped. Both girls looked towards one another and they were threw into fits and giggles!

Both girls had their hair curled. Sango put a headband in her hair. Her bangs was still straight. The headband had a bright yellow flower. Kagome had half her hair up and the rest down. Sango had on a yellow dress that showed off her cruves. The dress met her knees. She had white designs on the dress. It had pictures of clouds on it. She had on white high heels on. Kagome had on black pants with a red shirt on. The sleeves were pulled down revealing her shoulders. Kagome's black bra straps were showing. It didn't bother Kagome.

Sango had on yellow eyeshadow with blackeyeliner. While Kagome had on red eyeshadow with backeyeliner. Sango had dangle earrings on. It was white flowers and she had a white flower necklace to match. Kagome had red lipstick on. She had earrings that was red stars. Her necklace was a black simple type of jewelery. Sango had on pink lipstick. Sango had her nails tipped with yellow nail polish. It had on white flower designs. While Kagome's tipped nails had black on them with red star designs everywhere. Kagome had on high heels that showed her feet and the degsins on her toe nails matched her nails. Sango's was the same way. They had on bracelets. Kagome took Sango's white and yellow bracelets, while Sango had her Black and red ones.

Mrioku finally stepped towards Kagome. "Hello there Sexy." Kagome blushed and smiled at the same time.

Naraku walked over towards Sango. "Hey cutie. Dressed up for me?" He winked at her. Sango blushed quickly and smiled.

Both girls replied, "Hello boys." Then they giggled.

Both boys shook their heads and then they finally made their way to the amusement park. While riding rides, Sango and Kagome would sit with each other. Then Miroku and Kagome would sit with each other. Then Sango grabbed Miroku and had him ride with her while Kagome had Naraku. Then the boys won some gmae prizes for the girls. They got quite a few prizes... Then there was an area you could dance so they danced. they did everything and anything there. Finally night time was there and tey knew they had to go home. It was creeping up on midnight.

"Kagome let me take you home. Sango can take Naraku home."

No one dissapproced of that and they left. Kagome Got all her stuff out of Sango's car while Naraku did the same in Miroku's car, Then they switched. Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes and they left.

"Ah that was fun, don't you say Miroku?"

"Yes that was but we need to have a date to ourselves soon."

"We will!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Good deary. Now with this outfit you were wearing today, you had me thinking naught thoughts."

"Oh is that so now?" Kagome gave him a smile.

"That is so. How about we go to me place and we do something a little something?" He winked and smirked at her.

"Maybe." Kagome said.

"Hm?" Miroku looked at her worriedly. Usually she didn't approve of his prevert comments.

"Oh Miroku lets go to your house!"

"Eh, why?"

"To watch a movie you prev!" Miroku smiled.

"Okay Okay!" They pulled into his driveway. His mother was at work right now. She always worked he graveyard shift. "So what movie darling?"

"A romance one! Maybe you'll learn from it!" She giggled.

"Okay how about this one?"

"Just Like Heaven? Sure yeah! I love that movie!"

"Then this one it is!" He put it in and they watched it. Finally the movie was over. It was almost 2 in the morning. Miroku leaned into Kagome's bubble space and started kissing her softly and sweetly. She was moved by his sweetness and started kissing him back.

What they didn't know was how they didn't know they would end up in his room and start doing it. He was much experienced while Kagome wasn't. He knew Kagome wasn't so he was gentle with her.

"Kagome I promise I'll take care of you."

Kagome smiled. "I know Miroku. For a girl it's suppossed to hurt I know."

"I'll try and not hurting you too badly." He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "I love you." And then he kissed her. Slowly he put himself inside of her. Somehow he made love to her by not hurting her or completely taking her virginity. He didn't go that far in her but he went in far enough. He was plusuring her greatly. Then he removed himself from her and finished. Kagome just laid there breathing heavily.

"It didn't hurt." She said breathlessly.

"I know. I didn't go too far into you. So you still have some of your virginity left." He smiled. She smiled and started crying. His smile dropped and he ran to her side. "What's the matter?"

"Still in spite of making love with me you still thinking of my innocence. Maybe you're not that bad of a prevert!" He softened his gaze.

"Of course Kagome." He kissed her.

She got up. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." She gathered up her clothes. She decided to pee. It stung a bit. When she went to wipe she felt something out of place because she kind of was hurting down there. She looked to see spots of blood. She quickly threw it into the toliet and flushed it. She washed her hands and put her clothes on. She went to Miroku. "MIROKU!"

He wheeled around. He was in his shorts and tee shirt. He was playing his game but starlted by Kagome's voice he jumped up. "What's the matter?" He said wide eyed.

"I was kind of bleeding!"

He sighed. "I told you that I didn't go that far in you but I guess I went a little too far. So I took some of you did I?" Kagome then let it click.

"OooooH! Okay so... Okay. That's fine." She smiled. she walked to him and kissed him. "And I'm glad it was you who I allowed to take some of me then anyone else. I trust you with my body and will always do so."

"I'm honored and glad." He leaned down to kiss her and then they left the house after an hour of playing video games. Kagome had a smile placed on her face that she couldn't mark off if she wanted to. KAgome went to bed thinking of Miroku Hiroshi.

The next morning Sango texted her. _How did your night end? Mine ended great! Naraku kissed me! I was so gleeful! Hehehe. ~Love Sany_

Kagome texted back. _I need to meet you and talk about our nights! How about here in a minute! Let me get up and get dressed and a shower in!_ Click... Ring.

_Sure Okay. _Then Kagome got up. An hour later Sango picked up Kagome and they were on thier way to... "Well the lake! The lake it is Sany!"

"Kagome you're so silly." Then they drove away. They got out and sat down in the grass.

"Okay Kagome I'll tell you my story! So well we stopped by his place. His parents weren't home so we went in his house. We watched a movie. After the movie his mom and her friend came home. I was starled because I just walked out of the bathroom and there they were sitting in the livin room. I kind of let out a yelp. His mother laughed at me and told me she knew I was here. Naraku told me that I was there and he went outside to get the things out of the car. So I sat down on the couch because his mom was on the chair. We talked for a bit. She seemed to like me but I couldn't really tell. Then Naraku came in. He said that I had to leave because his mom was ready to go to bed. So I walked outside with him and before I got into the car he whirled me around and kissed me. It was a simple kiss but it put me in a spell. And he siad goodnight to me and I did the same and I went home! Now your turn! LEAVE NO DETAILS OUT!" She smiled. Kagome laughed then went on with her story.

"Well we went to Miroku's to watch a movie. Then after that he heated it up with me by making out with me. I don't ever recalling how we ending up in his room starting to undress each other but we did! He took it slow with me. He gently placed himself into me and he went slow at fist but he picked up the pace and it was a nice pace. He didn't go too far into me though. Because it didn't hurt it felt so magical. My first time was magical and I'm glad it was with him. So after that I went to the bathroom and peed. Well I was hurting down there and I checked after I wiped to see if I saw anything unnormal and there was spots of blood. It shocked me at first. He told me he must have went in too far to took some of me away, I smiled and I knew he was really trying to protect my innocence. He even told me he loved me before we started doing it! Sorry I left that out ANYWAY! After that we played video games and he took me home!"

"AH! So you guys did do it! I figured you didn't want to talk about something like that over the phone! UNDERSTANDABLE! It sounded so romantic too! Miroku, I had a crush on him once but I stopped liking him because I wasn't really around him much and didn't talk to him like I did Hojo."

"Sango you're still innocent aren't you?"

"Yes I am but my hands and mouth aren't." She winked and giggled. Kagome didn't and could believe her friend at the same time. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't say you haven't done anything like that can you?"

"Acually no I can't because I haven't done those things Dear Sango. Actually I skipped the first few bases and just went for the home run!" They both started laughing hard. They couldn't help it. Finally their laughing fits and giggles were finished.

"So why him?" Sango asked seriously.

Kagome turned to look at Sango. "We have been friends for so long that I felt comfortable with him. If he would have tooken all of me I wouldn't have regretted it. I still don't. Actually if we break up which hopefully we won't. He'll never be the one I regret allowing to take me. He is the only person that I would even consider with my body then a total stranger like... Inuyasha would have been if him and I were together and we tried it! Miroku probably would be me breaking my shell and if I left him or he left me, I would be okay trying with someone new. Hopefully Miroku will take all of me so I won't have that fear of someone else finishing what he left. I rather Miroku finish it."

"I see. Yeah maybe I'll find someone to trust my body with too. I mena I like Naraku but as far as sex. No I wouldn't let him near me right now."

"I hope not! You two just got into the relationship!" They both smiled and giggled some.

"Well lets go have some fun! You and I and no one else! Deny Miroku and I'll Deny Naraku!" They locked arms together while skipping to Sango's car.

"Yes we'll do so! To the mall shall we? We might find something good for the boys! Instead of buying for ourselves today why not he boys?"

"I agree! TO THE MALL!" They hopped into the car and off they drove. Sango and Kagome were walking around the mall. Their friendship level finally became to just friends to best friends recently. They talked all the time. After Ayame betrayed Kagome all Kagome could do was ignore her. Ayame always smiled at her and Kagome would give her a dark glare. Out of instinct she would wave back... She needed to quit doing that! Anyway everytime she thought of Ayame she seemed to... _There she was with ughh... Kouga_._I didn't want to see him or HER! UGH! _Sango then grabbed her friend and drug her to a new direction because she saw them as well.

Not before Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kagome I want you back."

Kagome whirled around to slap Kouga. It didn't phase him. He looked at her. "Ayame dumped me because of you. She loves you as her friend. I want you Kagome. I miss you."

"Well I'm with Miroku! I like him a LOT!"

He winced at that. "So... He finally got you didn't he? I see... Oh well..." He sighed.

Ayame walked up. "Kagome... I've missed you... I'm sorry..." She sounded miserable. "I didn't know. He said he dumped you and you were fine with it."

"It deoesn't matter. I have Miroku now. So take back Kouga." She started to walk off before she said something. "ME and Kouga didn't break up yet." Kagome turned back around.

"So if I went back to Kouga he would have dumped you, huh?"

Ayame nodded her head. "Yes..."

"Well that's funny. So you respect me that much. If I would have tooken him back ya;ll would have just crumbled huh? Fine we can be friends again I guess. Kouga wasn't my type to begin with anyway. So Deny him rest of the day. He has to leave while we go shopping around the mall!"

Ayame brightened up. "Leave Kouga! This is a girl's day today!" Then they were all off in their adventure.

"I'm surprised you took Ayame back Kagome?"

"I've been missing her. We have a good friendship. I want to have my now second best friend by my side, while you Sango, my dear, my first best friend is also here with me!" Sango smiled. Ayame took the words and just smiled.

"Well what are we shopping for?" Ayame said couriously.

"For our boyfriends!" Sango exclaimed.

"Whose your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Naraku." Sango said simply.

"Oh him? Last time I talked to him, him and Kikyo were together. Oh how time passes. So any ideas?"

"Nope not really just looking around." Kagome said. They went into sotre to store until they came to one where Kagome found a game Miroku might like. She went to go purchase it when someone bumped into her and the game flew out of hands and hit someone. Kagome was sent flying into the ground. Ayame barely caught her. Sango retrieved the game and the person understood that it wasn't Kagome fault. They saw the whole thing. Then Kagome turned around to see the Hanyou staring back at her.

"INU-FREAKIN-YASHA!" After she saw who it was it was easy to scream that... Inuyasha's ears went flat.

"Aw now I could have done without that." He smirked.

"Why did you bump into me like that?"

"I don't know maybe because you were in my WAY!"

Kagome turned around and walked off. She was still holding onto Ayame and was dragging her. Sango was not too far behind. Kagome took the game paid for it and was leaving until Inuyasha whirled her around.

"Hey look I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I saw a game I liked and I had to go get it before someone else did! You just accidently got in the way."

"GO THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. IT was to embarrass him but it didn't work.

"Shut up. I just apologized to you damn it."

"Leave me alone you creepo JERK!" Then she tried storming off but he was right in front of her.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Never. Not until you're not mad at me anymore."

"THEN NEVER! NOW MOVE IT BUD!"

"Come on." Inuyasha whined.

Sango took one side while Ayame took the other. In unsion they both said. "Inuyasha Move It!"

He looked at the girls. "No."

"Sercuity will be called on you if you don't leave." Sango said hatefully.

"Or we'll let Sango be the security instead, do you want that?" Ayame said strongly.

Inuyasha thought about it. He let the girls go by out of the store. He then grabbed Kagome.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

"Now come on why do you have to be so diffcult?"

"Because you're the last person I would EVER want to see on our summer break." She said coldy and she shook her arm free and walked off. Inuyasha stood there stunned. He didn't want to hear her ever say that to him. He ran after her.

"Kagome! What did I do to you? I know that me bumping into isn't the problem!"

Kagome finally faced him. "Did you even like me? After my confession I figured no one would get in the way of you wanting my answer my REAL answer. You just let Kanna drag you away from me. What did she want anyway? Oh and that's the problem If I was so important to you I SHOULD HAVE CAME FIRST!"

"KANNA WANTED TO ASK ME OUT BEFORE I WAS TOOKEN FROM YOU! I TOLD HER NO AND RAN TO FIND YOU!"

"WELL IT WAS TOO LATE INUYASHA! NEXT TIME YOU LIKE A GIRL, DON'T PLAY THOSE STUPID GAMES! LIKE WE DID! YOU KNEW I LIKED YOU BUT YOU ALLOWED PEOPLE TO DRAG YOU AWAY! YOU'RE A HALF DEMON FOR GOODNESS SAKES YOU ARE STONGER THEN A NORMAL HUMAN! YOU COULD HAVE DID SOMETHING! YOU KNEW I WAS TRYING TO AVIOD YOU BUT BUT but...YOU REALLY DIDN'T CARE! MIROKU DID!"

Inuyasha knew all of that was true. Kanna shouldn't have been able to drag him so easily because he was much more stronger... He was scared of Kagome's esponse but he still had hope because he ran back to find her. Anytime she was in the room trying to find something to get out he should have stopped her to get his answer. He just didn't want to stop her though. All he wanted to do was wait... Which got him where he was. Not with Kagome. He knew it was time to confront her but Miroku had already gotten to her first. Inuyasha knew he was beat. He knew that Kagome was right. He should have manned up and went to her that next day. He didn't though. Maybe he really didn't care that much about her... NO! He liked her. Finally he answered her.

"You're right. But now I won't let you go this time. Give me your real answer."

"It's no Inuyasha because me and Miroku are happy at the moment."

"So it would have been yes, huh Kagome?"

Kagome just stared at him. "I'm leaving now, goodbye Inuyasha." Then she walked off. Inuyasha just stood there. He was going to ruin Kagome's and Miroku's relationship if it was the last thing he did. Him and Miroku weren't that good of friends anyway.

"I can't BELIEVE that STUPID ARROGANT JERK!"

"Kagome I'm surprised he still tried to make you choose even though you was already with Miroku."

"I know RIGHT? Right Sango?" Sango nodded her head.

"So that's how you and Inuyasha act around each other?" Ayame chimed in.

"YES!" Kagome snapped. Then finally calmed down. And turned to look at Sango.

"What you getting Naraku?" Then she turned to look at Ayame, "And you for Kouga?"

"Ummm well... Naraku would like this game that I picked up before you and Inuyasha got into it."

"Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well in another store I already got Kouga a book. He has been wanting this book."

"Good we have everything we need. I'm ready to go see the boys now. It's time we meet them at the park!" They all giggled.

Ayame had her car with her so she went on ahead. Kagome and Sango were together.

"Kagome, do you still like Inuyasha?"

"Yeah but I really like Miroku so much more."

"Well I think Inuyasha plans on messing things up between you two."

"If he does he'll regret it Sango!"

"Kagome." Sango sighed. "I want you happy." With that the made it to the park.

Ayame and the boys were waiting for them. They got of the car. Miroku ran to Kagome's side.

"Hunny!" Then he kissed her so sweetly.

"Here Miroku I figured you'd like this." Kagome said blushingly. Miroku smirked.

"Yes I will love this game this time."

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"I already have it." He smiled even bigger. Kagome hid her face due to embarrassment.

"Oh no you must think I'm some air head or something."

"Nah because I lost the other game. I'm glad you got it for me." Kagome looked up at him. He moved her hands and kissed for once more. Then everyone hung out and then they all went home. Kagome crawled into bed and went to sleep. She dreamt of her wonderful Monk. Then Inuyasha seemed to take over. He was her nightmare. Then the dream ended and she fell more deeper into sleep.

Okay so I think this is becoming more of an Inuyasha love story with my past as the background story for it to flow. Well here's Summer Part One! WHOOOO HOOO!


	8. Summer Time Part Two

Chapter 8

More Summer Time!

YEAH!

Kagome and Miroku were hanging out today. It was Miroku's birthday. It was June 28th. Kagome and Miroku were at the lake watching boats having races. Miroku was having a blast watching it. Miroku had bought them ice cream and they were having thier ice cream cones right now. Miroku was cheering on the boats loudly as well. Kagome was watching him smiling the whole time.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Eh? Oh yes darling?" Miroku smiled towards her sweetly.

"Can I have you hold my ice cream while I go use the bahroom please?"

"Why yes Dear I will." Miroku took it from her hands and she walked off. While she was away Inuyasha stood beside Miroku. He had been watching them from a distance.

"Hello Miroku."

Miroku wheeled around. He knew Inuyasha's voice and didn't want to see him here. "What?"

"That's no way to greet a friend!"

"Psh. Inuyasha what is it that you want?"

"You're no good for Kagome! She should have been mine!"

"Well next time man up and claim what is yours. I finally did and look, I'm happy while you're unhappy, stupid."

Inuyasha growled. "I want her!"

"Never. If she ends it then you can have her but I have her and I won't let go."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine be diffcult. I'll just ruin the relationship. I didn't want to tell you this but she has been talking to her ex again. More then she should have. I think she wants Kouga back."

Miroku looked at him. "I don't believe you. Now GO AWAY!" Inuyasha backed off with a smirk on his face.

"Sure Thing Miroku." Then he darted off. He left Miroku standing there thinking about it. _That idiot. He's only trying to ruin today. He didn't even say Happy Birthday so that means he was just here to disturb me. Stupid Dog Mutt._

Miroku felt arms snake around him and then hugged him. It was Kagome. "Hi hunny. Why are you staring into this driection and not the other way?" She smirked.

He turned around. "One word. Inuyasha."

Kagome's face hardened. "That stupid mutt. I bet he was trying to ruin your birthday! Lets not think about him!"

Miroku smiled. "Yeah." Then it finally got late. They went home. Miroku dropped Kagome off. Miroku made it home. He pulled in the driveway. He got into the house. He locked the door. He went and took a shower. He got out and went to check his phone. He had a message from Kagome. He smiled.

Then he got a message randomly from Kikyo. _Hi Miroku. I want you. We should go out. _

"Ew." He texted her back. _Leave me alone. I don't like you. Quit texting me. _

Then he went to bed.

Kagome was up and around. Sango had something urgent to talk to her about. So she was waiting for her friend to come over. Her mother was already at work so she didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. Sango finally made it there. She didn't even knock she just flew right into the house.

"IS IT TURE?" She wildly said.

"Is what True Sango?" Kagome walked up to the wide eyed girl.

"Are you and Kouga getting back together again? Did you and Miroku break up? Because I heard Miroku and Kikyo was dating! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Kagoem looked shocked and hurt. The hurting due from how Miroku could be possibly cheating her with Kikyo, but he wouldn't... Would he? "No I'm still with Miroku I thought. If he is with Kikyo then... I hope I'm not being cheated on!"

"WHAT? I'll kill HIM!"

"It may not be true Sango! Someone is probably trying to get us over! Let me call him!" Ring BuzzzzzZZZZ "Oh he's already calling me..." Click. "Miroku!"

"KAGOME! Are you back with Kouga? REALLY? Naraku said that Kouga had said something about you and Kouga were talking wuite a lot more..."

"I heard you and Kikyo were TOGETHER!"

"WHAT? Hell no. That skank texted me asking me out but I said no and to leave me alone!"

"Then... WHO IS SAYING ALL OF THIS! Oh and NO I'm not back with stupid Kouga!"

"It might be Inuyasha... He was the one to say that you talking to Kouga in the first place!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said his name with venom within it. "I'll Kill Him." Kagome's hand was balled uo into a fist. "Sango who told you all of this?"

"Naraku said that Inuyasha said that he heard Kouga was saying you and him were getting back together and that Naraku confornted him about it and Kouga said it was true..."

"Inuyasha again." Kagome felt her blood boil. "Let me call you back Miroku. I've got a call to make. Or actually Sango your phone please. WE have a call to make."

Ringggggggggggggggggggggg Ringggggggg Ring... "Kagome?"

"Ayame how are you and Kouga doing?" Kagome said so sweetly.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT! HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"WRONG! I'm still with Miroku. Mirokue is with me and NOT Kikyo if you have heard that. Naraku and Inuyasha are starting something. Or Inuyasha just dragged Naraku into it somehow. Call in Kouga. Make this a Three-Way Damn it."

"Okay..." Ayame's voice wasn't so sure but she did it.

"Ayame! What the hell is going on?"

"What did you mean Kouga?" Ayame said.

"I heard you went looking for Inuyasha and asked him out! That you guys are together and You had already dumped ME! When the hell did you do that, AND SO QUICKLY?"

"Kouga. Inuyasha is trying to start something. Ayame is still with you. She wouldn't DARE date that Mutt. I'm still with Miroku if you heard anything about that. Sango and Naraku hasn't been affected so I'm thinking Inuyasha and Naraku are in this."

Kouga was quiet. HE DID hear that him and Kagome was suppose to be dating again... "THEN WHAT THE HELL?"

"I agree with Kouga!" Miroku chimed in.

"Miroku agrees with you Kouga. You're so loud Miroku even heard you! Anyway we need to call Naraku now. Miroku shall you do the honors?"

"I sure will sweetie."

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggg. "Yo Miroku!"

"Don't yo me. What the hell is Inuyasha's problem?"

"Oh I have heard about all the crazy rumors. Kouga said something about him and Ayame were having troubles duing to him and Kagome were suppose to be dating again? I'm not understanding what he meant."

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled into Kouga's and Ayame's ear.

"Errr... Well... Oops..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now THAT part makes sense. Anyways now Inuyasha IS the reason. Alright everybody IGNORE ALL the rumors. NONE of them are true. Now that's settled. GOODbye Kouga, Ayame." Click. "Bye bye Naraku and Miroku." Click. "Sango. Lets go."

"Where we going?"

"To find that mutt. You know where he lives?"

"Ummm... No." RingGGGG

"No but I bet Miroku does. Miroku where does the Creepo Jerk live at? Mhm okay bye. Okay Sango lets go now."

"Alright." Sango smirked. She knew Kagome wasn't going to play with Inuyasha.

Kagome was knocking on Inuyasha door. He came out and was staring at her wide eyed. Miroku was by her side while Sango was in the car. "Inuyasha come with me." Miroku said.

"Hell No."

Kagome slapped him in the face. "Who cares if you don't come or not. You stupid MUTT! How dare YOU try to ruin people's relationships!"

Inuyasha was rubbing his face. "Feh. Kagome I won't give up on you! I still want you!"

"FORGET YOU! YOU FOOL!" Then Kagome wheeled around and walked off. Inuyasha watched her go while Miroku was by her side. Inuyasha knew that he would have to try harder then that. He knew that Miroku and Kagome already had a strong bond. Inuyasha smirked. He knew just the thing. Hopefully it would work.

"Kagome! You can't say that you dsidn't have a good time with me last night!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She felt something click inside. The anger and rage made her already be in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was surprised to see her so quickly there but there she was. "You Fucking Sicko FREAK!" Before any other words flew out of her mouth, Inuyasha's lips crashed upon her mouth. Her mouth was already slightly open from the yelling. His tongue made his way inside her mouth and he had her into the kiss.

Kagome hadn't meant to but she was caught off gaurd and hadn't realized she was in the flow until it struck her that this wasn't Miroku. Kagome scooted in closer and kneed him in his unprotected area. Inuyasha feel to the ground. She just stared at him. "YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOUR BUTT WORSE NEXT TIME!" Kagome walked off. She didn't see Miroku in sight. Sango loked at her wide eyed for a minute then she saw relief flood her. Kagome was confused. She ran to Sango. "Where's Miroku?"

"He ran seeing you kissing Inuyasha back. It must have surprised you! It sure did me when oyu were kissing him back! I saw how you got your way out of it though! Anyway GET IN! We need to find him! He ran." Kagome hopped in not thinking twice. They circled the blocked seeing Miroku still running.

"MIROKUUU!" Miroku stopped and Sango's car. Miroku went to Sango's side of the car.

"Miroku! You should have seen it! She kneed Inuyasha in his area and he feel down! She wasn't kissing him back! She was using him to try to get away!"

Kagome got out of the car and ran to Miroku. "Miroku!" She was crying.

"Kagome." He breathed. " I Love You..." Was all he could say before he started running again. Kagome ran after him. He wasn't escaping. She caught him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. He didn't run very far. She saw how tears was in his face. She knew he outran her but the tears must have slowed him down.

"Well if you love me damn it don't run away from me! Because I love you, too!" Then Miroku went to kissig her. they made up and they let Sango drop them off at Miroku's place.

After that inccident Miroku and Kagome drew apart. They started fighting a lot then Kagome finally ended their relationship. Kagome was sad but knew it was for the best. School was nearing and she needed Miroku to have her by her side once again for school. Miroku and her became friends again. They were much more happier that way. Naraku and Sango's relationship was going fine. Ayame and Kouga ended their relationship as well. Summer was almost gone. Kagome didn't want to go back to school but she knew she had to. Kagome lazily waited for summer to end and school to start.

YEAH! School is coming back around... UGH! lol Well lets see how this next chapter will GOOO! =DDDD


	9. First Senior Week Of School

Chapter 9

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him in her first period class. Funny and sad part was they were in the same class as last year with the same teacher. And again they had to sew another stupid quit again this year! Expect for that was next semester. First semester you had to do all that cooking which was the best part! ANYWAY! And her seat would have to magically land next to his... That's okay though her friend Shippo sat next to her while Inuyasha was on the other side of her. Kagome was relieved.

"Shippo I'm so glad to see you."

"Kagome! I love you dearly!"

Kagome giggled. "So how was summer?"

"Oh it was great! How are things between you and Miroku?" Shippo winked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We're not together anymore! Sad he was so amazing too!"

"Oh what's the meaning hiding behind that, Kagome?" Shippo smirked.

Kagome couldn't help but blush and smile. "There wasn't anything hidden with in the meaning but now that you mention it... He was great at that, too!" They both flew into fits and giggles. Inuyasha huffed. He was upset by their topic of interest. Finally Inuyasha chimed in.

"Well Kagome I had a nice summer!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Yeah that's cool." "So anyway Shippo I think Sango and Naraku are doing fine aren't they? I haven't heard from them in awhile!"

"Ah I think they're doing good, but who knows about Sango!"

They both laughed at that one. The morning was going great. Kagome didn't have to suffer sitting by Inuyasha the whole time while Shippo was there! She smiled while walking out of the room when the bell rang. Naraku came right beside her.

"Hey I have class next to you. So I can walk you to class anytime you want!"

"Nah I'm good Naraku." Kagome walked off happily.

Lunch time came around. Kagome hunted down Sango and found her... Crying?

"Hey Sango what's the matter?"

Sango looked up to her friend. "Well... Narauku dumped me..."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sango."

"Oh it's fine besides I think I may start my luck with Miroku. He's a nice guy and all."

"Oh um sure yeah Sango."

"Oh that's right... you wouldn't mind would you?" Sango asked quietly.

"Oh no go right ahead. Me and him are going to have to make up our differences and be the best of friends again anyway!" Kagome happily cheered on for her friend.

Sango smiled. "Okay thanks."

Kagome and Sango chatted it up for awhile. The lunch bell rang and they went to their classes. Then school was over. Kagome was headed out the door until she was stopped by someone. It was Ayame...

"Hey." Kagome said shyly.

"Kagome I've missed you."

Kagome smiled. She wouldn't deny her friend any loves this girl and if it ever came down to it, Kagome may have even dated this girl. Kagome hugged her. "I'm over the whole Kouga thing. I've missed you, too. I need your number so I can catch you up on some things!"

"How about we stay the night with each other? You can come to my place and we can catch up all happily."

Kagome they went their seperate ways until...

"KAGOmE!" She sighed angrily. This was the second time she was trying to leave school. She turned around to see Inuyasha. Her eye twitched and she turned around and darted off. She DID NOT want to deal with him. She almost made it to her car but Inuyasha had caught up and spun her around. She looked at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

This caught Inuyasha off gaurd. "Uh... Kagome... Um. So you really broke up with Miroku?"

"Inuyasha I don't have time for this. I've got to be home. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." Kagome smiled all happily scaring Inuyasha even more. Kagome took it as her chance and she ran to her car and dove into it. She started it up and left Inuyasha in the dust. After she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to follow her she put on her seatbelt and headed on home.

Kagome went home to check in and then she left to go see someone. She pulled up into their drive way and knocked on the door until the person opened it. When the person opened the door they were actually quite surprised to see her but none the less allowed her in.

"So Kagome what brings you to see me today."

"I want to make up with you Miroku. You're one of my very best friends. There's no way I'm letting our relationship ruin our friendship any longer!"

Miroku smiled. "Actually I did miss you. So yeah I'll put it behind me."

Kagome squealed. "Okay awesome. I'm so glad! So what were you doing anyway?"

"I was playing Pokemon."

"OH WHICH VERSION?"Pearl I have Daimond if you'd like to borrow it."

"Um like YEAH!" Miroku couldn't help but laugh at her.

They talked a bit longer more like 2 more hours longer but Kagome went home. Kagome ate dinner and was so exhausted she passed out and slept the rest of the night away until it was time for school again...

Kagome was yawning up a storm. Sango was sitting with some of her other friends this morning. While Kagome was sitting with Miroku, Inuyasha..., Bankotsu, and some others she couldn't name just yet. Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were Mario Karting it out. It looked like Miroku was killing them badly. Kagome kept on Cheering for Miroku.

"Kagome seriously I'm the one you should be cheering on." Inuyasha pouted.

"Seriously Inuyasha, Miroku is more my type of man to be cheering on."

This made Inuyasha tweak and it made Miroku smirk while Bankotsu rolled his eyes, sadly ebough trigged Kagome into giggle fits. Then she stopped when she felt her Creep-Fo-Real-Meter going off. She looked and saw it was Naraku. He politely sat next to Kagome smirking.

"Hello Kagome it looks like you're having fun."

"Oh sure Naraku." She felt Inuyasha giving Naraku some crazy death glares and Kagome made this click. Kagome smiled. "You're still going to walk me to my locker and to class today aren't you?" Kagome smiled so sweetly.

"Oh yes I can." Naraku enjoyed this and making Inuyasha angry. Naraku scooted a bit closer to Kagome and in return Kagome allowed it. "By the way can I get your number now? I would still like to text you."

"Oh sure yeah Naraku!" Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and her pencil and wrote her number down. She handed to Naraku.

He whipped his phone out and he texted her... Oh yeah he went that far as into making sure it indeed was her number and he wasn't truly being played. When she picked her phone up and saved his number into was when he knew she actually gave him a real number. It made him smirk because once he looked at Inuyasha he noticed that the poor boy was a scowling at him. "So Kagome did you want to hang out today after school?"

Miroku chimed in. "AHA! I win you both are losers and no Naraku Kagome's coming over to my house after school today again." Even Miroku enjoyed pissing Inuyasha off when it came to looked at Miroku and smiled.

"That's right we had some things to do today." Inuyasha finally got up and walked away. He couldn't handle hearing Kagome hanging out with someone else rather then him.

When Inuyasha got out of hearing range they all started the bell rang and Kagome and Naraku headed to Kagome's locker. Sango was in front of her. She turned back around to say something to Kagome but saw Naraku and just walked off.

"So Naraku why did you dump Sango for?"

"Ah she just wasn't what I was looking for either. Maybe you could be my next girlfriend." He smirked and Kagome got the creeps all over again.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not too interested in anyone at the moment." Kagome quickly put everything into her locker and started walking to class.

"Well if you change your mind I'm always here to be able to take your mind off of other people."

Kagome nodded her head. She went into her classroom. She sat next to Inuyasha. Shippo bounded into the room before Inuyasha could say one word to her.

"KAGOME!"

"SHIPPO!"

They hugged each other tightly in some werid happy reunion.

" Kagome."

" Shippo."

Then they giggled like crazy. Inuyasha just wanted to gag himself.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"So the whole thing with Miroku."

"Um we just drifted apart ended the relationship and now we're a happy friends."

Inuyasha just nodded with her short explanation.

"Kagome so is there anyone else you're interested in at the time being?"

"Nah Shippo some guy is just going to have to sweep me off my feet with crazy romantic skills." Kagome started daydreaming about some guy, but decided against it and used Miroku.

"Hey Kagome you can't just space out and leave me be here!"

"Oh Shippo I was just joking!"

Kagome and Shippo talked and talked for the rest of the period.

Inuyasha tried to butt in a few times but failed miserably.

The bell rang and off to different classes they went to. Naraku made his way to Kagome.

"Hello."

"Hi Naraku!" Kagome said a bit too cheery. She hadn't meant to but it just happened.

"Ah you're so happy to see me. I am most glad."

Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha was watching the scene the whole time.

Somehow Inuyasha and Naraku was at Kagome's locker with her together. She looked at the both of them. "Ya know I think I'm okay without having to guys coming to my locker with me."

"Alright to beat it Naraku!"

"Actually Inuyasha, I was wanting you to leave." Kagome said so unemotionally. Inuyasha stormed off.

"Surprised you chose me instead of Inuyasha."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to give you some werid crazt chance of beecoming my friend." Kagome smiled and Naraku walked her to her next class and he left.

Her second period seemed to drag by so annoyingly slow. After she was finished with her assignment Kagome got up and walked over to Bankotsu. "Hello."

"Ah hi. Yes you are actually talking to me without having Miroku or Inuyasha around! Amazing."

"Oh well in that case." Kagome got up and started to walk away but Bankotsu sat her down and he smiled to her.

"Jokingggg." Bankotsu said.

After 5 minutes the bell rang. She headed to third period quickly. She knew Sango was waiting for her. As expected Sango looked bored waiting for her friend.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said sitting next to her.

"So Naraku's going after you, too huh?"

"Yeah he is. So have you made a move on Miroku yet?"

Sango blushed. "Oh no I... I can't do it."

"Oh sure you can!"

Really Kagome?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kagome and Sango chatted it up while doing their work. It was easy after all.

Then she headed to her next class. Hiten was there reading as usual. "HITEN HITEN HITEN!" Kagome shook his shoulder.

"Wha WHAT?"

"I don't know!" Then Kagome hugged the life out of him. This was her truest friend. They had been friends since BEFORE school ever started it seemed like.

"Kagome all in all I mean I don't mind bing hugged but do you have to kill me in the process?"

"Oh sorry!" Kagome let him go. "You're gonna help me out in Chemistry today as always aren't ya?"

"Well I guess I have no choice since you force me to anyway."

"Oh shut up Hiten!" Hiten always brought out the spite in her.

"Ah please I'm going back to reading anyway."

"No way! I need you more then that book needs your eyes!"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Kagome starts fake crying. "But but but I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh... yea h yeah I love you all and too."

"Really?" Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Yes now will you leave me alone?"

"Nope." She smiled.

Hiten couldn't help but smile and laugh at her. They both chatted it up until the teacher got everyone's attention and got them busy until lunch time came around. Hiten walked Kagome to her locker and they both walked to the lunch room together.

"Soooo I'm glad you moved back! I missed you so!"

"Oh I'm sure you did."

"Oh come on! You love me and you know it!"

"Yeah Yeah Kagome." Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Hiten decided to sit with his best friend at lunch with some other weridos. He automatically was involved in talking with Miroku. He knew Miroku pretty well. Hiten's family seemed to always move around. 9th grade year he left right at the end of it and now he came back this year.

"En En!"

"Yes Kagome?" Hiten looked at her. It was werid how he never ever said don't call me that. She thought he actually enjoyed it when she called him that.

"Ah nothing I was just checking something."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Kagome..." Kagome whirled around in her seat. The way her name was said it was soooo creepy. She noticed it was only...

"Inuyasha you're such a loser!" Then again Inuyasha brought out a lot of spite from her too.

"Hey yeah you should give me a nickname too!" He smiled and Kagome looked at him in horror.

"I already do! It's Creep, Jerk, andd... Oh that was it. Just only two!" While Kagome had been saying that she had been counting on her fingers and then pointed them towards Inuyasha's way.

"Aw come on something better then that!"

"Nah no way I like those just fine. Besides Hiten has never been bothered by my nickname I have going on for him!"

Naraku came and sat by Kagome. Inuyasha really never sat by Kagome anyway and that made Inuyasha twitch. "So Kagome Any hanging out today with me after school?"

"Well... we'll see. WHICH REMINDS ME! EN EN!"

"Yeah Kagz?"

"Now I remember what I was wanting to ask you."

"It took you that long to remember?"

"GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

"Alright give me pen and paper."

"No I have my phone right here!"

"Okay okay let me see it."

Hiten typed his number in and saved it for her. Kagome texted him saying _HI! IT IS YOUR BEST FRIEND/LOVER KAGOME!_

"Kagome?"

"Yesss?" She said sweetly.

"You're not my lover."

"Oh just quit denying it already."

He rolled his eyes and saved her number.

Lunch time went by nicely and then the rest of the day went by quickly. Actually the rest of the week flew by and it was time for Kagome and Ayame's slumber date.

"AYAME!" Kagome ran to her friend and they both collided and fell on top of one another.

"KAGOME!" Ayame couldn't help but laugh at their situation. Kagome joined in as well. Ayame was also another friend of hers she had been friends with since 5th grade as well. These two couldn't help but be friends until the end of time no matter what.

Ayame helped Kagome get her things into the house. "So Kagome that purple car, it is yours? I know your mom owns a silver car!"

"Oh yeah! She bought me my first car. I cherish it too! So now she has a car and I have a car YIPPIEE!"

"Awesome!"

Kagome and Ayame went into Ayame's room.

"Alright Kagome tell me everything!"

"Okay so it goes something a little like this..."

2 hours later...

"So that's why you and Koga aren't together anymore? Wow."

"Yeah I know but I still can't believe that Inuyasha guy. Well it seems like you have a crush on a few people anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You soooo totally like Hiten. I mean I know me and him dated like a thousand times?"

"Oh yeah wow finally over that with him aren't you?" Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah but anyway you still like Inuyasha obviously. Miroku still has some meaning to you and this Naraku guy... Nah not even worth mentioning. The guy just got into the picture. Anyway not many but hey."

"Oh Ayame! You remember our little exchange foreign student Sesshomaru?"

"Ah yes that cute thing with an attitude."

"Yes yes I still remember the day we embarrassed him by saying his pants were unzipped. AH! He was so CUTE!"

Both girls went into a giggling fit frenzy. That would always be the best memory EVER.

The girls stayed up all night talking and finally Kagome had to go home sadly. The girls was finally caught up with each other's lives so yeah. No time for Kagome to go to school...

"Ugh I'm already tired of school." with that she walked in with her head high and a smile. 


	10. Moving On To The Days Of My Youth!

Chapter 10

It was already close to the end of September. Her and Inuyasha FINALLY made progress at becoming friends, again. She still rather have talked to Shippo when he was there but today he wasn't and it was her and Inuyasha this hour. Hojo and Kikyo got back together again. What a surprise there, NOT! Naraku still kept following Kagome around like a lost puppy dog while she was only in the friend route with him. Miroku and Kagome was the best of buds yet again. For that brought a smile upon her face and then she couldn't help but think of other special friends like Ayame and Hiten. Those three were the only ones she had been friends with the longest at this school.

Miroku didn't really talk much to Ayame or Hiten but still Kagome found her way to hang out with her friends after school. She started taking Hiten home because he decided that riding the bus back home was stupid. Kagome offered him a ride everyday back home. She got to see Ayame after school because she was still going to night school. Then Naraku started joining their magical trip and Inuyasha followed suit... So...

"WHY IS IT WITH GUYS?" Kagome blurted out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her.

Inuyasha smirked then chuckled. "What are you talking about Kagome?"

"You, Naraku, Hiten! Why must it be guys I'm taking home? Sango and I don't talk that much! Ayame is a night schooler and... Well... OH M GEE! All my friends are just about guys! I need some girl time!" Kagome looked around. She forgot Shippo wasn't here and realized she had been wasting her time on Inuyasha.

"Oh well maybe I'll become your boyfriend. Ha Ha Ha."

"You're still on that episode? Inuyasha I just don't think we can be more then friends."

"You and Miroku were friends and became more! I'm starting to think you have a thing for Naraku! And... Shippo maybe? And..." He trailed off.

"For NO on Shippo. He is a year younger then me. I don't know if I would like that! Second Miroku and I have known each other for years and it was a no wonder that me and him finally decided to date. Three what if I did have a thing for Naraku? You going to stop me? No. Four I do not have to like just one guy! Keeping options open are better then none. Maybe you and Sango could hit it off!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "He's finally dating Sango."

"Last I heard Sango dumped him."

"Um... why?"

"I don't know you should go ask her since you two are buddy buddies!"

Inuyasha still wouldn't look away from her. "I don't care! I ... Like You Still!"

Kagome just dropped her jaw. Inuyasha had finally came out and said it. She turned away from him. _I don't know if... If I like him anymore... I kind of moved on from him..._

"Kagome?"

"Look Inuyasha. I think I have moved on from you and you should do the same."

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Kagome got up and left the room leaving an unhappy Inuyasha.

Naraku came to her side as always. "So Kagome were we gonna hang out again after school today?"

Kagome opened up her locker door transfered books and shut the door. She looked at Naraku. "Do you like me more then a friend? Or are you just going to use me like you did with the other girls. I've heard stories about you."

Naraku tilted his head and smiled. "Well I was hoping that maybe you might be the one for me. If you're not, well I guess that means I would have been using you."

"So you don't know until... It's finished."

"Practically. To answer your question though I do like you."

That's all Kagome needed to hear. She then walked off from Naraku and went to her next class. They didn't have much more time left to finish their conversation but Kagome will make sure of it that it was and is going to get finished.

Her second period class went by slowly but finally ended. She walked to her locker and transfered books. Kagome was walking to her next class when Inuyasha spotted her. He made his way towards her. She ducked her way into class before he could see where she went. It's a good thing Inuyasha's nose had an amazing sense of smell because he found her sitting next to Sango talking. He walked right up to her.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I was wanting to talk to you."

"Okay what?"

"Umm... Naraku said that you asked him if that he liked you?"

"Yes I sure did Inuyasha."

"Oh." Then he walked off.

"What was that about?" Sango leaned over and whispered to her friend.

"I don't know. Inuyasha told me that he likes me, but I'm just not very fond of him anymore."

"Really? How about I take him off your hands for you?" Sango winked at Kagome.

"Be my guest. I plan on telling Naraku my feelings for him anyway."

"You like Naraku?" Sango blinked in surprise.

"Yeah I know you won't mind right?" Kagome smiled.

"No I don't." Sango smiled to her.

Luch time came rolling around. It seemed like Naraku had disappeared. Kagome was kind of disappointed but she kept on walking. Kagome decided to sit by her herself because she didn't feel like sitting with anyone. She was just picking at her lunch. Then someone roughly sat in front of her. Her first thought was Inuyasha because Naraku was much more graceful then that. She looked up to see Hojo...

"Hojo?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Yeah Kikyo ditched me to go hang out with some of her other friends. I saw you all alone so I figured I'd make an appearance!"

"Um actually I was sitting here alone on purpose."

"Oh well... I guess I'll go sit with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu then." He got up and left her there. She went back to her eating once more.

Then Hiten came over. "Kagome seriously you're staring to scare me."

"I'm fine En En. I just wanted to sit by myself."

"You look upset."

"I'm fine I assure you!"

"Kagome I'm not your freind for nothing."

Kagome sighed. "There's this guy I like and he just seemed to magically disappear. Maybe I wasn't cut out to date the guy or ask him to be my boyfriend. I might have scared him away!"

"Oh well I'm still here."

Kagome looked up at confused. "Um...I wasn't meaning you?"

Hiten laughed. "You're always joking about our relationship and here I am joking with it. Ironic is it not?"

"No Hiten it isn't."

Then he looked at her more seriously like. "I guess I could say I might have been serious, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay totally talking to myself here but did I just jynx myself saying when I had to have my options open or what?"

Hiten smiled at her. "You know as well as I know that I have known you finally started crushing on me somewhere in our 9th grade year."

Kagome blushed. "Um."

"And you still do. How about we date and youforget about Inuyasha, and the other guy you like."

"Um." Kagome was still in shock. She didn't think Hiten would come out and say it.

"You could just say yes or no."

"Do you even like me back?" Kagome was now puzzled.

"Sure I do or else I wouldn't mind being called En En by you Kagzy."

Kagome blushed even more. "Then Yes." Hiten just shook his head while smiling.

"Guess what Kaggzy?"

"Hnm?"

"I love you."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too but I'm not sure where your love stand point is at."

"It is the friend love you hoist at me that I'm hositing back at you."

The nthey both laughed.

Lunch ended on a good note. Kagome was happily smiling and skipping back to her next class. Then it was after school. Inuyasha was waiting for her at her locker like always and Hiten was at his locker which was a few feet over and Naraku still wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to look and saw that Ayame was headed in her direction.

"Hey girlie what you doin?"

"Well what does it look like silly?"

"Um talking to me?"

They both started laughing. "Well I just wanted to say hi before class but I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Kagome waved her off. Kagome went to her locker and threw her books in and grabbed her lunbox.

"Man Kagome you're so slow." Hiten commented.

"Yeah well... I don't what but I'll think of something!"

Hiten just smirked. They started walking towards the doors to outside. Kagome spotted Naraku but she made no moves to go towards him. She just walked away from him.

"Hey Kagome!" Naraku ran up to her.

"Yeah?" She didn't even look at him.

"Sorry for not seeing you but hey I was going to sk you to be my girlfiend." Naraku was smiling.

Hiten then butted in, "Sorry pal but you're a little late on that. Kagome's with me." As he was saying this Hiten grabbed her hand and was holding it smiled.

"Oh sorry for bugging you then Kagome." And he slinked away towards his ride. He looked a little hurt but what was a girl to do?

She then heard running and saw Inuyasha running away and she could have sworn that tears had fallen ffrom his face. Kagome then looked at Hiten. He was smiling at her.

"Hiten."

Hiten leaned down to kiss her and then the world became okay for her then.

It was getting close to Halloween by the day. Actually it was already October 29th. Kagome was very much excited. Her, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Hiten, Kikyo, Hojo, and Ayame.

The couples were as follows: Kagome and Hiten. Hojo and Ayame. Kikyo and Miroku. Inuyasha and Sango.

Naraku and Bankotsu were still looking for dates. They were to report it to Kagome. She was very much excited! Kagome was going to be dressing up as Dorothy while Kikyo was some slutty looking cat woman and Sango was dressing up as a princess. Ayame decided on looking like a vampire. Hiten was dressing as a werewolf. Inuyasha was just going as his doggie self. Hojo was dressing up as a monk... Miroku seemed offened by it but either way he was taking roll as looking like a hippie. Naraku was going as Superman. Bankotsu as a pirate.

Naraku finally came up to Kagome reporting to her that he had found a date. It was Kagura. She was deciding to dress up as a Bankotsu announced in their second period class that he was taking Yura, and that Yura was going to dress up as a witch.

Kagome nodded in approval and couldn't wait until it was Halloween. It was so good enough to be on a friday! Kagome couldn't wait...

Halloween day. Everyone had finally arrived at Miroku's house at midnight and was partying it up like crazy.

"WHOOOO!" They all were laughing and having a blast. Kagome and Hiten were having fun dancing around like crazy.

"ARGH KAGOME!" Bankotsu had came up to Kagome's side.

"Oh Toto I fear were not in Tokyo anymore!" They both started laughing.

"Kagome my this crazy pirate have a dance with ye?"

"Hiten do you mind?"

"I do not because I know I'm a werewolf and I'd be able to eat this pirate if he made any moves on ya." They started laughing again. Kagome and Bankotsu started dancing.

After that everyone and anyone had been dancing with each other. Kagome ended up with Inuyasha as her last dancing partner. Hiten had Kagura's fairyness twirling around. Naraku had gotten Kikyo swaying about. Miroku and Sango were doing some werid hippie dances. Ayame and Bankotsu were dancing about. While Hojo and Yura were doing some werid dancing ritual. Kagome was just a giggling up a storm about everyone.

"So Kagome you having fun?"

"Oh yeah Inuyasha you know it!"

"Well I'm glad. I'm even happier that I was going to be your last dance. I wanted to save this moment with you."

"Oh Inuyasha that's sweet but you and Sango are dating remember?"

"Hm? Oh yeah yeah I know but I still just wanted you to know."

"Inuyasha you're funny."

"Huh?"

"You couldn't have just dressed up as something?"

"No."

Kagome shook her head. The song was over. It was knocking at 4:30AM. Kagome was finally winding down and I think Miroku knew that everyone was getting there as well. He turned off the msuic finally.

"Alright people it's time for you to go home!" Miroku hollered. Everyone nodded their heads and started taking off. Kagome hunted down Hiten and spotted him.

"Hey Hiten."

"Oh Kagome." He smiled. Kagome's and Hiten's relationship was still more of a friend's type of relationship. They had ended their relationship about a week ago before this but they agreed to come to this party as a couple. They hadn't told anyone just yet about it because they didn't want people to know and people to try and making Kagome choose who she should go with so they hadn't said anything.

They planned on saying it when they got back at school Monday. "Well it's time to take you home. I bet you're glad I finally got a car, huh?" He was smirking at her.

"Yeah it's about time! Geez I mean making me waste my gas for you all the time!" Hiten took her hand and was smiling at her.

"Yeah Yeah Kaggzy!"

He took her home and she told him goodbye. She tried to be quiet when she entered the house. Souta and her mom were probably sleeping by now. Kagome crawled into bed and crashed out.

Kagome was a yawning up a storm while walking into school. "Man I sure am tired. I know I got enough sleep but it seems like that party really got to me, Miroku."

"I know I'm such a good party Host!"

"Are you gonna sit with Inuyasha and them today?"

"As always."

"Eh I think I'm going to sit over there with Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura today."

"Alrighty Kagome sweetness I'll see you at lunch then." He winked at her and she smiled.

She made her way towards the girls table. "Hello how fun was that party?"

"Yeah it was amazing! OOH! I heard you and Hiten broke up like about A WEEK AGO?" Sango was flailing her arms about.

"Yeah I didn't want any complications for finding a person for the party! So we decided to keep it a secret. How do you know? Did he go and ask someone out already?" Kagome chuckled. She knew better. She knew he was going to ask the girl he started forming a crush on out. The girl was the shy Enju.

"Yeah he asked Enju out!"

"Good for him!" Kagome was excited. All the girls looked at her like she was joking. "What? I am excited for him! He told me about it so I was able to move from him just fine."

"Okay whatever you say." Kikyo said.

"So anyway I think I like that Bankotsu boy." Kagura said.

All the girls giggled and talked until the bell rang for their first period class. Naraku made his way towards Kagome.

"So I heard you and Hiten have moved on to other people now." He smirked.

"Oh yeah he is already found someone actually."

"That's good you should do the same."

"I don't know. There's a lot of guys here but so little I'm interested in." Kagome said in a daze.

"Well if you're still into me how about you becoming my girlfriend still?"

Kagome looked up at Naraku. "Are you still serious about this?"

"I sure am Kagome darling."

Kagome blinked a few times and smiled. "Yes Naraku."

Naraku smiled even more. "Good... Now then my birthday is coming up..."

Kagome looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Oh is that so? You going to use me now?"

"I was only joking. Besides my birthday is November 4th while yours is November 21st. I figured that we could celebrate our birthdays on the 28th?"

"Why the 28th?"

"Duh gotta pass Thanksgiving by." He smirked. Kagome just shook her head.

"Thanksgiving is the 24th this year. Fine fine. So we're getting each other presents?"

"I'll give you a present alright. What would you like Kagome?"

"Houseshoes."

"Color. Size."

"Any, medium."

"Alright Kagome here's your stop."

"Okay see you later."

"Shippo!"

"KAGOME!"

"I've been missing you over the weekend!"

"I have too! Oh and I heard Hiten is cheating on you!"

"Hm? Oh no me and Hiten aren't together anymore."

"Oh that explains why you aren't so angry then."

"Oh yeah Shippo. Now I'm dating someone else."

"WHO IN THE WORLD COULD HAVE YOU POSSIBLY FOUND BY NOW?" Inuyasha screamed by hearing this. He was evesdropping as usual.

"Naraku."

Shippo's and Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "Seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "Seriously." Inuyasha turned away from looking at her.

Kagome turned back to Shippo. "Well Kagome... Good for you!"

Kagome giggled. "I know you don't like him but I do."

"It's fine yeah so uhhh... Tell me the break up between you and Hiten."

"Okay!"

It was already lunchtime once again.

"Oh Kagome!" The girls were calling to her. she walked over to them.

"Yes?"

"Naraku?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked around her but didn't see him. Well she saw him but he was in the lunch line... Then it clicked. "Yeah Yeah! Me and Naraku are an item!"

Kagura shook her head. Sango nodded her head in approvement. Kanna smiled while Yura and Kikyo had a disgusted look on their faces. Enju just gave her the thumps up.

Kagome just smiled at them all anyway. "Yeah well it's fine Kagome." Sango said. "Oh did you know me and Inuyasha broke up?"

"What? NO WAY!" Kagome sat down next to her.

"Yes way. We just kind of drifted apart. That's okay though! I had some mystery guy ask me out in this werid note in my locker."

"That is strange. Which reminds me. Kikyo you and Hojo still dating?"

"No I gave up on that loser. He's so stupid. I'm dating Jenji now."

"Poor guy you're going to corrupt him too!" Kanna implied.

"FORGET YOU!" Kikyo screamed at her.

"Kikyo just shut up. I don't even know why we have you here all the time." Sango said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "So Enju you and Hiten still dating?" Kagome chimed in.

"Oh yes we are! It's great, too." Enju sighed happily.

"Me and Bankotsu are dating now." Kagura said eagrly.

"Awesome!" Kagome cheered her on.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm not even suppose to be here! I told Miroku I was going to sit with them see you chickits later." Kagome waved and dashed off to the boy's table. "Miroku I'm sorry I forgot and..."

"Ah yes Kagome... You left me stranded here with these idiots. I have missed you dearly!"

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind getting your hand off my boob?"

"Oh why certaintly!" He removed his hand. "I just got carried away."

"Well that's dandy and all but I am dating Naraku now."

Miroku's eye twitched. "Yet I'm late again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Kagome!" Miroku smiled to her.

Naraku came and sat by Kagome. "Hello Sweetie."

Kagome blushed. "Hi." She said shyly.

Then lunch time was over after a few minutes. Then a couple more hours later Kgome was headed back home again. She walked through the door.

"Hey mom I'm home."

"Was school good today?"

"Yeah really awesome! Me nd Naraku are dating now."

"That's nice dear."

"You know what, Mom?"

"No I don't know, what sweetie?"

"These are the days of my youth! I've got to make them go while I can!"

Kagome and her Mother started smiling. Kagome ran to her room and instead of living her youth she decided to wait until tomorrow and slept the rest of the day...


	11. The Days Of My Youth

Chappy 11

Kagome awoke to her phone ringing up a storm. She groaned and picked up the phone. It was only saturday after all... She flipped her phone open to see Naraku had texted her.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty you up yet? We've got a date later on tonight, Remember?_

_A date? Date... Date... OMG! It's the 28th! _Kagome scarmbled out of bed. She looked at the time to only see that it was... "FREAKING 9:00 A.M.? Who does he think he is? It's not until later on tonight like at... 6:00 P.M.!" Kagome just rolled her eyes. Instead of going to bed she hopped into the shower to relax.

It was already Noon. Her and Naraku decided to hang out for the day anyway. She got all dressed up for him and everything. She had on a cute yellow dress. She decided to curl her hair and allowing it to flow down her back. She wore a light blue jacket that had a hood on it. She had on white high heel shoes on and was standing outside waiting for Naraku. It wasn't that cold outside yet. When it was night time, that's when it got cold.

He pulled up and she hopped into his car and they drove off.

"So why did you wake me up so early this morning for, huh?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Naraku just smirked. "Kagome dearest, I know how you are. I had to make sure you were up and ready."

Kagome just shook her head. "Oh Naraku."

"So anyway, ready to have some lunch?"

"Yeah lets do this!" Kagome cheered up.

They arrived at an Italian resturant. Kagome loved Italian food more then anything.

"AWE! Naraku you just spoil me so!" Kagome cheered in glee.

Naraku put the car in park and turned it off. He looked to the now happy Kagome. "Of course, I love to spoil my woman."

Kagome blushed at his comment while smiling. Naraku got out and shut his door. He walked to Kagome's side and opened the door for her. Kagome got out and he shut the door closed behind her.

"Thank you Honey."

"No problem, Sweets." Naraku took Kagome into his hand and she held his back.

Their lunch date went well now they were shopping around.

"So Naraku what would you like for you as a birthday present?"

"Didn't you mean what would I like for a birthday present?" He teased her.

Kagome looked at him annoyed. "Fine! I'll find something and hopefully you'll like it!" Kagome started to walk off but Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist and he dragged her back.

"Kagome, My Sweets, I would love for you to get me a hat. You know how much I love hats." He said lovingly to her.

"Okay Naraku." Kagome smiled and snuggled up against him.

He let her go after a minute and they hand in hand walked to the hat rack.

"Oh how about this one?" Kagome looked to Naraku while smiling.

"Sure Sweets. I like that one."

"Great! I'll go to the counter!" Kagome practically skipped to the counter.

Naraku chuckled and walked around the store some more to find her a present now. He finally came upon something that would be perfect for her. He walked to the counter to purchase his item. Kagome walked up to him about that time.

"So you find me anything?"

"I sure did, Sweets. I found you some houseshoes. You have been complaining that you don't have any, and well here you go some red houseshoes." Naraku smiled to her.

"Ah! you are so totally perfect!" Kagome hugged him and Naraku hugged her back lovingly.

After the store they went to dinner. They went to a Mexican restrurant this time. Which is Naraku's favorite type of food.

After dinner, Naraku took Kagome home. Naraku walked her to her door.

"Alright goodnight my Sweets." He leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome melted into him. He was such an amazing kisser. When Naraku pulled back Kagome looked up to him. "Goodnight Honey."

He smiled and walked to his car. He waited for Kagome to go inside. She finally went in and he left.

Kagome dreamily walked to her room. She got dressed for bed and went sound asleep. Kagome had a nice dream about herself and Naraku. The sunlight hit Kagome's face. Which jolted her awake. She fumbled for her phone and found it. It was noon all ready. Kagome graoned to herself.

"Why do I always get up so late?" Yawning Kagome got up and walked to her bathroom to shower.

Kagome texted some of her friends. It was time to hang out with them instead of Naraku all the time. Even she saw them all on her birthday and they hung out, she still needed some girl time.

Sango replied back quickly saying she wanted to. Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, Enju and Ayame replied the same thing. Kagome was to meet them all at the mall in an hour.

An hour later, Kagome made her way to the mall's entrance. She saw all the girls and waved her hands.

"Hey Girls!" Kagome called out to them.

They all noticed her and waved back. "Ayame!" Kagome and Ayame crashed into each other's arms.

"Oh how I have missed you so Kagome!" Ayame giggled.

"Ah yes, I have missed you as well." Then both girls started giggling.

"Kagome." Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome turned to her and embraced her into a hug. "Sango!"

All the girls walked to the mall.

"So how was your date wih Naraku yesterday, Kagome?" Kikyo inquired.

"It was perfectly amazing." Kagome said dreamily.

All the girls giggled. "So we see YOU had a great time!" Kagura said.

"Yeah!" Kagome could just only but smile.

Kagome finally made it home later that night. Kagome took a late night shower and went to bed happily.

RINGGG 

Kagome slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. "OKAY OKAY I'M UP!" She yelled at it. Getting up she got ready for school She put on a pair of jeans with a long sleeved green t-shirt. She put on some make-up to go with her outfit. Green eye shadow with black eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She had to hunt down her ruby red lipstick to add the touches. She put gel in her hair to make it look like she just scrunched it. Then she put her socks and black boots on.

Ready to go to school and eating breakfast, she was on her way to the bus. She saw Miroku and waved to him. "Hey Miroku!"

Miroku turned to look at her. "Ah, Kagome you look like such a beauty today."

Kagome blushed. "Eh, thanks." Nervous she looked down to the ground.

Miroku noticed this and smiled. "Well I think Naraku might be sick today. He hasn't showed up yet."

That worried Kagome. "I'll text him and see what he is doing." She sent him a message and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Well ready to get on the bus then?"

Kagome nodded and hopped on the bus with him. She sat beside him on the bus. She felt her phone vibrate and she flipped it open. "Oh! Naraku's driving to school today and he is already there."

Miroku nodded his head. "Okay." It seemed like Miroku pouted. Kagome couldn't help but notice this and giggle at him.

"What's the problem, Miroku?"

"Eh? Oh nothing really." He smiled at her. Kagome just shook her head.

They finally made it to the school and they got off the bus. Naraku was already waiting for her outside. She skipped to him and they hugged. Then he leaned down to kiss her and she smiled. They held hands walking into the school.

"So how was your girl's day out yesterday?"

"It was awesome! Feels like I haven't had one in ages!" She giggled at that statement.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it then."

They sat down at the guy's table this morning.

"Hey! Freak!"

"Inuyasha I'm not a freak and what do you want?" Naraku sounded annoyed.

"Feh, whatever! I just want to know if we're still on for Mario Kart! Miroku is and Bankotsu, too!"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "No Inuyasha I'm not."

Inuyasha growled at him and turned his head away. Kagome looked at Naraku. "You have a DS?"

"No I don't."

"Oh?"

"Inuyasha's just jealous that I have you and not him. Hahaha."

Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Okay."

Naraku kissed her and she just melted. When he moved away she saw Inuyasha glaring at Naraku. Kagome just shook her head. She turned to look at Miroku and she saw Miroku looking unhappy as well.

Frowning she started to chat with Miroku, "You winning, Miroku?"

He looked to her and smiled brightly. "As always."

"That's good. You usually do beat them all anyway."

Miroku nodded his head. Then the bell rang and everyone got up and went to their classes.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah Shippou?"

"I was just wondering, but I think Inuyasha is stalking you."

"Huh?"

"I mean look at him. We moved over here and he just followed us but sat close to you."

Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting beside her. Kagome shurgged her shoulders. "Oh well that's okay! So how was your weekend?"

"It was awesome! What about you Kagome?"

"Mine was great! I had all day to hang with my Sweets, Naraku. Then I hung out with the girls the next day! It was just perfect!"

"Well my weekend sucked, Kagome."

She turned her head around to look at the now pouting Inuyasha. "Why?"

"Oh just because well... Just because I didn't have an awesome girlfriend like you by my side."

Kagome whipped her head back around to Shippou blushing. "Uhh... So uhh Shippou what did you do this weekend?"

Shippou and her talked the rest of the hour. They did thier work perfectly together. Inuyasha tried to chime in but Kagome wouldn't allow it. She didn't want to feel those feelings towards him anymore.

The bell rang and she jetted out of there quickly. Still blushing because Inuyasha was yelling out to her. She made it to her locker in peace and heart pounding. Someone wrapped their arms around Kagome's waist and she looked at to see who it was.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha bothering you? I saw how you jetted out of class and walking wuickly away from him. He was yelling out to you."

"Eh yeah I just... He's SO ANNOYING!" Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha made it up to them. Kagome just finished up with her locker and she tried to walk away but his voice kept her in place. She looked at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"Kagome... I... I..."

"Hey remember she's mine. So just quit trying Inuyasha." With that Naraku took Kagome to her next class. When they got distance between each other Naraku looked to Kagome. "What'd he say to make you so uneasy feeling?"

"Well... He said his weekend sucked because he didn't have an awesome girlfriend like me around."

Naraku shook his head. "Ugh disgusting. You're mine not his. I'll make him learn his place. Well here's your class. Off with you now." He leaned down to kiss her and he was off.

Kagome still blushing and nervous feeling, went into her next class.

Lunch arrived slowly. Kagome and Hiten was talking, walking to their lockers.

"So that test was hard! I hate Mondays sometimes!"

"Yeah Kagome, but I didn't study for it because it was just too easy for me."

"Yeah well I studied, but I still felt like I failed it!"

"I bet you passed so don't worry too much about it."

"I hope you're right, Hiten."

"Eh, Kagome you are smart."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion at him. "Whoa! Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hiten looked at her. "I don't know. Yeah I know... Enju broke up with me." Sighing Hiten looked at Kagome.

They had stopped walking looking at each other. "You okay?"

Hiten just looked so sad. "Not really no. Kagome I don't even know whay I did to make her break up with me."

"I don't know either. You two were so great with each other! You treated her so nicely, too." Frowning Kagome walked away from Hiten to find Enju.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hiten sounded worried.

"I just want to have a chat with Enju." Kagome smiled so eargerly.

"I know where this is going..."

"It'll be fine!" Kagome still had that werid smile displayed on her face.

Kagome found Enju in a corner by herself sighing. "Hi Enju!" KAgome said too overly happily.

Enju startled by her loud voice looked up at Kagome. "Um... Hey Kagome."

"So why you sittin over here by yourself for?" Kagome looked worried.

"I broke up with Hiten."

"Oh... why?" Kagome looked surprised even though she wasn't.

"I... I just... mmmmmm... I don't like him like that anymore. I don't want to cheat on him either. I like someone else and that's why I broke up with him. Will you tell him why I broke up with him? I can't... I'm waiting for someone else..."

"Sure." Kagome got up and walked over to Hiten. Hiten looked hopefully. _Time to crush his heart... _"Hiten... She doesn't like you anymore to sum it up."

Hiten's face fell. He just sat dow on the floor and looked down to the ground.

"Eh Hiten! Get up and sit at the table instead of the floor!" Kagome leaned down to help him up. He walked over with her to the table that was in front of them and sat down.

"I was so good to her though..."

"I know but not everyone keeps on liking each other forever. You'll find someone else!"

Hiten nodded his head. He got up and went to the guy's table while Kagome went to the Girl's table.

"Hey girls."

"So what was that with Hiten?" Kikyo was first to strike.

"If you must know, Enju broke up with him."

"Awe poor guy." Sango said.

"Yeah."

Lunch ended shotrly after that. Kagome was stopped a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hiten.

"Thank You, Kagome. I feel much better now." He smiled to her.

"No problem!" Hiten then walked away from her.

Kagome started her walk to her locker again. When she got there she saw Inuyasha waiting there.

"Hey Inuyasha. What you doin'?"

"I'm sorry for acting stupid this morning."

"That's okay everyone has their moments." Kagome got everything out of her locker and started to walk away, but Inuyasha turned her back around to face him.

"Either way I still mean it. Kagome... Lets quit playing games and" Inuyasha was cut off short quickly. Inuyasha was roughly pushed back. Naraku appeared by Kagome's side.

"Hello Inuyasha so not nice to see you." Naraku then took Kagome's hand and they walked away.

Kagome rode the bus home unhappily. There was a rumor runnin around how Naraku was still seeing Kikyo behind her back. She didn't believe it at first. She laughed it off until she rounded a corner and Kikyo was hugging Naraku. Naraku was looking at her confused and Kagome didn't want to see anymore. So she left to go catch the bus. Miroku looked to her wondering what had her frown in place.

Sighing Kagome looked at Miroku. "Does Naraku still see Kikyo behind my back?"

Miroku looked puzzled. "No? I didn't think so... He's always with some other guy or with you. Not unless someone is spreading rumors and Kikyo just wants you to be unhappy."

Kagome shook her head. "Okay thanks Miroku." That put Kagome bad mood into a better mood. Miroku and Kagome chatted away until they got to the bus stop.

"Well Miroku this is your stop and mine as well. See you later!"

"See you later as well!" And they walked in seperate directions.

Kagome made it home safe and sound. Her phone buzzed and she looked to see who it was. Naraku was calling her. Click.

"Hey Honey."

"Sweets, where were you? I thought I was taking you home."

"I decided to ride the bus. I saw you and Kikyo hugging... Well her hugging you but... I left."

Naraku was quiet for a moment. "Funny but she had just told me that someone told her that I still liked her and she hugged me tightly. I was confused at first and then I pushed her off of me. I don't know what had gotten into her but I hope that doesn't mess up our relationship."

"Nah because Miroku helped me see the light."

"Oh that surprises me."

"What does?" Kagome had walked to the fridge and was rooting around and looking for something to eat.

"That he would say nice things about me."

Kagome paused. "He's my friend. He would be honest with me not matter what."

Naraku shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "Well I guess that makes sense now."

Kagome found some cherry flavored jello to munch out on. "Yeah he's nothing like Inuyasha. Miroku wouldn't do anything to mess up our friendship for no reason."

"Oh I can think of many reasons, Kagome."

"Naraku you okay?" Kagome blinked in surprise he had used her name instead of Sweets like he usually did.

"Mmm..." He sighed. "Today all of a sudden rumor have been spreading around the school. One saying I'm still liking Kkyo, One where you are still seeing Miroku, and another one that we just broke up."

Kagome pondred this for a moment. "Huh yeah makes sense but Miroku wouldn't take advantage over anyone like that. As you could see... Well more like heard. Hahaha."

Naraku snickered. "My Sweets, no wonder I have you as my woman."

Kagome blushed and smiled. They talked on the phone for a couple of hours. Then she got off and did her homework.

It was only the second week of December and the rumors had gotten worse daily. Kagome was tired of it all. Finally she walked up to Naraku.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't understand why there is SOOOO many rumors! Naraku I can't be with you no more!" Tears came to Kagome's eyes.

Naraku looked equally sad. "Kagome... I wish I knew who was the rumor start... Kagome please don't leave me..."

"I can't. I have to go." She whispered to him and walked to class. She laid her head down on the desk and started to cry. Kagome didn't want their relationship to end but the rumors HAD to stop.

"Hey Kagome, what's going on?"

Kagome teary eyed looked up at Inuyasha. "I had to break up with Naraku. These rumors are so horrible! I can't handle them anymore..." She sat her head down to cry some more. School passed by in a blurr for Kagome. Before she knew it Lunch had arrived.

Kagome looked around to see who she wanted to sit with. She decided to sit alone. She withdrawed into her shell. She had laid her head down on the table again hugging herself. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up quickly to be staring into lovely dark violet eyes.

"Miroku." Kagome didn't even blink saying his name.

"Kagome come sit with us. I know you want to be alone, but I can't allow you to be hurting by yourself."

Kagome nodded her head and made her way towards the table with him.

Naraku was staring at her. She sat next to him.

"Kagome."

"Naraku."

"When I find out who done this to us, I'm going to make them put an end to it. I want you back but I know can't allow you to hurt anymore."

Kagome then shifted her eyes to the table. "Yeah." She sniffled.

"So going to eat or what?" Miroku tried to change the topic of conversation.

"No." Then Kagome shut down and talked to no one else.

It was Christmas break. The rumors had died down but no one knew who started the rumors to begin with. Naraku wouldn't get back with her until HE knew who had started all the junk. Kagome just became happy and he didn't want to see her so down again. Her and Miroku had been getting close again. He knew Miroku wouldn't do something stupid like starting the rumors. Besides Kagome would tell him a different rumor and he would looked surprised. He knew Miroku wasn't the one.

Kagome was texting Miroku.

_Hey what you doing?_

_Not much Kagome, you?_

_Can I come over?_

_Sure can Deary!_

Kagome hopped into the car and drove to Miroku's house. She parked the car and turned it off. She went to his door and knocked. Miroku opened the door quickly smiling at Kagome.

"Come on in!" He moved to the side to allow her in.

"Burrr! It's so cold out! I'm glad it's warm in here!" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah me too." He smiled at her.

Kagome and Mirkou chatted for awhile. Finally Kagome went home. She got into her pjs and drifted to sleep.

Christmas day went well for Kagome. There was singing, laughter, and other holly jolly stuff.

The days seemed to pass and before she knew it school was in a couple of days. She choose these days to go out and have some fun before school started. Kagome knew school was going to be a bit different when she went back, but for now she was going to go out there and have some fun.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Kagome waves to all of you!


End file.
